The Witch and her Protector
by BajanTamarind
Summary: This is about Bonnie's and Jeremy's growing relationship.  How they begin to notice each other and the trials they will encounter as they grow closer.  Bonnie tries to fight it but Jeremy is not going to give up on love that easily.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first foray into the land of fan fiction and I hope you enjoy it. The first chapter is short but the second chapter should be much longer. A bit new to this so be gentle. Bonnie and Jeremy have caught my attention and I just wanted to write something about them. It is set after Jeremy sees Bonnie collapse when doing the spell to get a message to Elena. Certain feelings are awakened and the exploration begins. Luka makes as appearance but we'll see how that goes. Thanks for reading.**

**Chapter 1**

As Bonnie locked her car door struggling with the books in her hand, she remembered how Jeremy had been there for her in one of her weakest moments. Never would she have imagined that he would be the one supporting her. It had been a rough year for him with the loss of his parents, Vicki, Anna and not to mention the drugs, it was no wonder he had been so messed up for a while. But he had emerged it seemed stronger than ever. She was relieved that he was coming out of that dark period. No one deserved to have so much continual pain in their lives. When her Grams had died the pain had almost been too much to bear, but she had survived barely. Stronger now, but never to be the same innocent girl she had been before this all happened. At least Katherine was locked in the tomb and Elena was back home safe. She prayed that this feeling of safety lasted for a while and she could once again worry about the things a normal teenage girl usually did.

Brushing her hair away from her face, such normal teenage thoughts now crossed her mind. She dreaded the full day of classes that lay ahead and sighed at how much her poor brain would have to absorb in such a small amount of time. Maybe she could write a spell to help her with that. Now there was an idea, but the more she thought about it the more it felt like cheating and Bonnie Bennett was no cheater. That cheeky brother of Elena's had put that idea into her head along with other things, sex spells indeed, whenever she thought about it, it still managed to make her blush. I mean he probably wasn't a virgin after having dated Anna and Vicki. That boy had definitely seen way more action than she ever had.

"Hey Bonnie", Jeremy called out as he popped out from behind her car. The books tumbled out of Bonnie's hands as she tried to catch them on their way down. He had scared the hell out of her. She had not expected the subject of her thoughts to suddenly appear out of nowhere.

"Really sorry about that, didn't mean to startle you, here let me help you with those", he smiled apologetically as he hurried over to pick up the fallen books.

"Thanks, it was just a case of the butter fingers".

Jeremy picked the last book from the ground. "Do you want me to carry these to class for you they seem pretty heavy", he offered, as he hefted the books to his chest. Her eyes were drawn to where her books rested so comfortably. Goodness, when had he gotten so buff? Actually looking at him again, when had he left cute behind and gone on to smoking hot?

"Bonnie what's wrong? Are you hearing me? I can walk you to class no problem", he asked, looking a bit puzzled by now.

"Yeah I'm fine Jeremy, no worries I can take them to class", she said wrestling the books from his hands. She gave him a quick wave as she hurried to entrance of the school. It was not like she could tell him she was mesmerized by his chest.

"Shit I missed my chance I really wanted to ask her if she wanted to hang after school", Jeremy muttered as he watched her retreating back. That girl was so hot and he didn't think she knew it. She was looking especially yummy this morning, those jeans were hugging all the right places and you could get lost in those beautiful green eyes. He had always thought she was pretty and he really wanted to get to know her. There was no way he was giving up now, smiling cheerily he hurried after her to class. The day suddenly held more promise than it had in a long time.

** o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Classes were finally over and what a relief and it was also the weekend. What more could a girl ask for? There had been no sign of Jeremy for the rest of the day. This morning it had been a bit unnerving, it was like she had been really seeing him for the first time. Oh well that was past now and anyway he had never shown any real interest in her. As far as he was concerned she was just the best friend of Elena. Walking to her car she wondered what she could do that was fun this weekend. She would call Elena but as it was going right now that girl's life was so complicated there was not much time for her. That is why she had to get stronger so that if Elena needed her she was able to deliver. Sticking the key in the door she looked up to see the reflection of Jeremy Gilbert in the window. This time around she was slightly less startled. How was he doing this? Did he have some sort of stealth mode she didn't know about? Turning around to face him she caught the determined look on his face.

"Hey I was wondering if you weren't too busy after school we could go and play pool or something", he asked looking anxious, hopeful and confident all at the same time. Exactly what was he up to he had never asked her anywhere before.

"Ummm", she stammered as she tried to come up with a suitable response. Looking into those eyes she wasn't sure she could say no. "I don't know Jeremy, I'm not that good at pool and well your Elena's brother", she stammered out again waiting for a response.

"So what does that have to do with anything, I just thought it would be fun to hang, we've been through a lot over these last couple of days", he replied managing to look pretty hurt.

"I'll just head home then", he said turning away. "Hey wait Jer, I'm sorry you just caught me off guard don't be upset with me", Bonnie said grabbing his arm to stop him from leaving.

"I could never really, be upset with you Bonnie", he said placing his hand over hers.

"Okay let's give this pool thing a try", Bonnie said smiling up at him. "I'll meet you there", she stated as she removed her hand from his. It felt so warm and tingly. What was she getting herself into? She would really have to be very careful around him because it seemed like Jeremy Gilbert might have some special kind of magic of his own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bonnie walked into the Mystic Falls Grill. She didn't know why she was so nervous. Jeremy had said he would follow her there. That meant he should be here in just a few short minutes. Maybe she should go to the bathroom to do a quick mirror check, make sure all was in place. Shaking herself mentally, what was she thinking? It was just Jeremy and they were just hanging out. It's not like it was a date or anything, was it? Okay she was going to the wash room to splash some cold water on her face because she felt like she was over heating. He was a year younger than her for goodness sake. She just needed to calm down. She was turning around to head in the direction of that much needed cold water when she bumped into a firm body currently blocking her path.

"Oh sorry about that", she said looking upwards.

"Not a problem. I don't mind being run over by such a pretty girl", the guy said smiling at her. He looked about her age but she couldn't recall ever having seen him in school. "The name's Luka, I just moved here recently", he said warmly as he offered her his hand. Luka was cute she had to give that to him and his voice was yummy. "So don't I get a name?" Luka asked still smiling at Bonnie.

"Certainly, I'm Bonnie Bennett. Nice to meet you, sorry about earlier I was a bit distracted", Bonnie said, looking apologetic.

At least he had managed to make her forget about Jeremy for a few seconds. Speaking of the devil where was he? Scanning the room over Luka's shoulder she saw him as he came through the door. She could see him searching for her. As Bonnie was about to make herself known their eyes connected. For a moment she could see his face darken. What was wrong with him? Looking down she realized Luka was still holding her hand. Snatching it away guiltily she turned to meet Jeremy as he made his way towards them.

"Boyfriend?" Luka asked as he watched Jeremy get closer.

Bonnie looked at him. Actually Jeremy was not her boyfriend but why had she felt so guilty just holding this guy's hand. The look on Jeremy's face didn't help matters either. He was looking just the tiniest bit annoyed.

Who was this guy holding Bonnie's hand? Just leave her alone for a few minutes and she was like a man magnet. He knew what jealously felt like he had experienced it with Vicki, when she had been sleeping with that douche bag Tyler. That guy was his arch nemesis, Lex Luthor to his Superman. Part of it was that he had wanted to win against Tyler, not that he had not fallen hard for Vicki. But what he was feeling now seeing this guy so close to Bonnie was making those feelings from before seem like a mere shadow. He had seen when Bonnie had snatched her hand away and the guilty look that had crossed her face. Why feel guilty unless you cared. It soothed him just a little bit.

"Sorry about that Bonnie. Just my luck there was an accident on the way over here. You probably missed it by a couple of minutes", he said placing his hand on the small of her back ready to lead her away from this guy.

"Oh Jeremy this is Luka we'll be seeing him in school. If you need anything Luka I'll be happy to show you around", Bonnie said as she let Jeremy lead her away.

"Thanks and how did you know I was going to your school", he queried as she turned back to look at him. "Well there is only one High School in Mystic Falls so, go figure", she said as she smiled back at him one more time.

His eyes followed them as she and Jeremy made their way over to the pool table. She chanced a look over at Jeremy. He had gotten her out of there quicker than she could say "gesundheit". Thinking of it he had not said one word to Luka and now she felt like she was getting the silent treatment too.

Jeremy knew he was blowing things a bit out of proportion and he smiled down at Bonnie hoping to smooth any feathers he had ruffled. He really wanted her to enjoy being with him. If he had any say in it, this would be the first of many times that they hung out together.

"So Bonnie ready for that game of pool, I can show you a few tips so you don't totally crash and burn".

He so needed to get things back on track, she had been giving him quick little side glances since their run in with Luka. Jeremy really didn't want her to think he was being an ass. Looking up at him she gave him a quick nod, a small smile finally starting to peep out again.

"Okay let's see what we're working with here", he said offering her the pool stick. Her first shot did not even connect with the ball. The second shot sent the ball flying off the table. All this time she could hear Jeremy sniggering in the background.

"Do you mind", she sniffed. Of all the nerve she had told him she couldn't play and there he was thoroughly enjoying himself at her expense. But he was so cute when he laughed. Maybe she could forgive him. It seemed everything was okay now. For a moment back there she wasn't sure what was going on in Jeremy's head. Had he been jealous? He had certainly acted that way, but she couldn't wrap her head around it. I mean she probably could but she just didn't want to head down that road right now.

"Okay, Okay I can't watch anymore of this", Jeremy laughed taking the pool stick out of her hand. "Let me show you a few pointers". Stepping behind her he placed the pool stick he had just taken back into her hands, willing to trust it to her once more under his proper instruction. "First you need the proper form", Jeremy explained leaning in closer.

Bonnie for the life of her could not remember what he said after that. All she could concentrate on was the feel of his chest pressing against her back. He shifted against her so that he could place his hands over hers on the table. The friction sent a lightning bolt of sensation from the top of her head to her very toes. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath. Right now he was speaking into her ear as he continued to lean into her. She vaguely understood that he was trying to show her the correct way to hold the stick but all she could process was how his hands felt on hers. Without realizing it she leaned back into him wanting every bit of contact she could get. Bonnie really didn't think she would be able to play pool any better after this.

Damn, Jeremy thought how could one person smell so good and be so soft. He had felt when she had leaned back into him. He didn't think this was about pool anymore. All he knew was that he needed to step away from her, even though what he really wanted to do was kiss the living daylights out of her. She was sending electric shocks all through his body. By now he had stopped talking just trying to muster all of the will power he had so that he could take that step backward.

Bonnie felt him take a step back, he was breathing deeply. Had he felt her press into him? Oh, what was she doing? She didn't know if she had the courage to look at him now.

"So that is how you play pool Ms. Bennett. I'll go easy on you I promise", he said as he came around to stand on the other side of the table. He appeared a bit flushed but maybe that was just her imagination. Probably he hadn't noticed anything after all. She just needed to relax and enjoy the night out.

Even though Jeremy supposedly went easy on her it had not been much of a game. Bonnie had only managed to sink one ball the whole entire time and unfortunately it had been the cue ball. However it had been the most fun she'd had in a very long time. She had never laughed so much. Jeremy had been such a gentleman asking her if she was hungry getting drinks, the whole nine yards. It definitely sort of seemed like a date based on her limited experience and she wasn't sure how she felt about that.

Looking at her watch she realized it was fast approaching 10 o' clock, where had the time gone to? By now they had been sitting by the table talking about the good old days when Jeremy was a terror and Bonnie and treated him like her pet puppy. She had tolerated him more than Elena ever could when they had been younger.

"Wow Jeremy it's getting really late, I have to go. Dad gets worried when I'm late", she said standing up. Time really does fly when you're having fun.

"Sure Bonnie, I should be heading home too. Aunt Jenna has been through a lot lately so trying not to worry her. Let me walk you to your car. Have to make sure you get home safe and sound", he said looking all serious. Given how things had been in Mystic Falls she couldn't really blame him.

On their way out she realized that Luka was still there and now there was an older man with him, maybe he was his father. They seemed to be discussing something rather intensely. Luka looked up as she passed and gave her a warm smile. The older man on the hand just stared, he made her very uneasy. She gave Luka a quick wave and hurried after Jeremy out the door.

** o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

They had walked quietly over to her car not really talked since leaving the grill.

"Thanks for the invite. I really had a good time". She could believe the night was almost over for them.

"It was my pleasure Bonnie. There is no one I would rather spend a Friday night with", he said as he stared intensely at her. His eyes were speaking volumes right now. Actually she saw them drift to down to look at her lips. She had he sexiest pair of lips he had ever seen and right now all he could think of was pressing her to the car door and kissing her until she couldn't catch her breath. Without realizing it his face had been moving closer to hers. She was staring up at him like a dear caught in the headlights. She might be older but she was so much more innocent than him in many ways.

Suddenly Bonnie's cell phone started to ring. It was as if she was being snapped out of a daze. Would they really have kissed? She took a deep breath as she dug around for the cell phone in her bag. It was Elena, she really hoped nothing was wrong but knowing how Elena's life was at the moment it was highly unlikely. She mouthed to Jeremy that it was Elena as she answered the phone. Elena needed to talk to her tomorrow urgently they were still not safe from the vampires. Apparently they were in even more danger than they had been before. Bonnie closed her eyes. When would this all stop? She opened them to see Jeremy staring at her worriedly. Okay she told Elena she would come over tomorrow. She tried to convince Elena it would be okay but Elena just remained silent. Telling her bye she filled Jeremy in, she could see the worry for his sister on his face. Before she realized it she had stroked his cheek gently. He looked a bit surprised but he smiled.

"She's going to be okay Jeremy", she said reassuringly. He didn't seem convinced and honestly neither was she but that was all she could think to say at the moment.

"Well I might see you tomorrow then when I come over", she said opening the car door to get in.

"If you are coming over Bonnie I'll be there and text me when you get home. I'll wait up".

"You don't have to do that Jeremy. I'll be fine".

"No, please could you just text me?" He said looking worried.

"Okay, sure I'll text you as soon as I get home, promise".

Looking satisfied he stepped away from the car door allowing her to close it. As she drove away she looked back to see him walking to his car. They seemed to be growing closer and closer and she was not quite sure what to make of it.

** o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

As soon as she stepped through the front door she sent Jeremy a message letting him know she was home safe and sound. She didn't have to wait long. He really had been waiting for her to get home. The message that he sent back made her pause. It read.

"**Glad you're home safe Bonnie. I had a great time and I just wanted to let you know I don't want this to be a one time thing. I really want to get to know you and not as Elena's little brother but as something more. This might take a while to process but I'm serious about this and I am not sure if I am willing to accept no as an answer. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. Sweet Dreams".**

She re-read that message so many times before she went to bed that she had it memorized. Was she supposed to respond to it? Right now she didn't even know what her response would be. There was no denying the attraction between them but could she be in a relationship with Elena's brother? Could he really be over Anna and Vicki? What would she do tomorrow when she saw him? All these thoughts raced through her head as she drifted closer to sleep. Her last thoughts were that Jeremy Gilbert had grown into a man when she hadn't been looking and was now proceeding to confuse the hell out her. Tomorrow would be another rather interesting day for sure, she sighed as she finally surrendered to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was a beautiful Saturday morning, the sun was shining fiercely and little puffs of clouds danced merrily across the pristine blue sky. Jeremy looked out from his bedroom window taking it all in. He could see a guy walking his dog or maybe dragging it? Did dogs waddle? He stared for a few moments longer until they were both out of sight. His gaze then strayed further a field noticing an old lady diligently tending to the flowers in her garden. He couldn't hear her but he could tell from the movement of her mouth that she was humming some tune contentedly. How without a care they were. If they knew what lurked in the shadows, could they have continued to walk their dogs and tend their gardens? Maybe they would be more adaptable than he thought. After all he had come to grips with it in a pretty short time though he had paid a heavy price.

Loosing interest he turned away from the window listening for sounds of Elena stirring. He hadn't seen her when he had gotten home. Given what he had heard from Bonnie he figured she was probably avoiding him not wanting to get him involved as usual. But how could he not, he was her brother. She obviously wouldn't have known that he was with Bonnie last night and had heard everything first hand. There was no way he was going to let her leave him out of this. If she thought she could, she was in for a big surprise.

He smiled as he remembered last night. It had gone well he thought. At least that was the one bright spot in all of this. Bonnie hadn't responded to his text. Not that he had expected her to. Really he had intended to take it slower and not declare his hand so early but after last night he wanted her to know where he stood. He didn't want to let her slip through his fingers. Running his hand through his hair he figured he would kill some time before she came over. It was eight now and she should be coming over around nine to talk to Elena. He would get in a quick work out, that always managed to clear his head.

Jeremy headed downstairs through the back door and out into the garage. He plopped down onto the bench in his makeshift gym. It had all started with wanting to be stronger. Not being able to protect the people he loved had almost driven him crazy. The one thing he felt he could do was to become stronger, mentally and physically.

"I should probably work legs today", he muttered to himself. No one needed to see a real life Johnny Bravo walking around Mystic Falls, though he was tempted to work chest and arms again. Bonnie had really seemed to be digging his chest last night, a big grin spreading over his face as he remembered. How could she make him smile when she wasn't even there and when all of this madness was going on around them? Shaking his head he settled down to his workout as he wanted to shower before Bonnie got there. He settled into a comfortable rhythm and no other thoughts intruded.

The next thing he heard was the sound of the door bell ringing. What time was it? Glancing at the clock on the wall he realized that it was nine already. Shit sometimes he got so caught up in the workout that he forgot time. He should have set the alarm on his cell. That had to be Bonnie at the door. Getting up quickly he pulled the white vest he had brought down with him over his head as he made his way back into the house, to answer the door. Elena beat him to it. She must have been waiting anxiously for Bonnie to get there. Opening the door she pulled Bonnie into a hug squeezing her tight.

"So glad you're here", Elena whispered.

"Where else would I be? We're sisters right? I'll be here for you always", she said hugging her back as tightly as she squeezed her.

Jeremy looked on glad that they had mended or were mending whatever rift had occurred between them after the Salvatore's had rolled into town. He finally stepped into their line of sight.

What was he trying to do to her? Bonnie thought as she looked at him. She licked her lips unconsciously. Her eyes slowly traveled over Jeremy as he stood before her. Had he been working out? He must have been. The shirt he wore was wet and it stuck to his chest like a second skin. She could see his nipples right through it. Pulling her eyes away she looked at Elena who was staring at her curiously. Taking her hand she gave it a little squeeze smiling as if she hadn't just given Elena's brother the once over.

"Let's go up to my room and do some catching up".

Elena had so much on her mind that the look that Bonnie had given Jeremy was quickly forgotten. Jeremy stepped forward.

"Elena I know something is up and you have to let me in on this. You promised that there would be no more secrets between us", he said challenging her to tell him that he was wrong.

"I know Jeremy it's just I don't want either of you involved and if I had a choice I won't tell you guys anything, but I need you to be careful and the only way you can do that is if you know the danger that is coming. Fine, we can talk in the kitchen", she sighed. "Aunt Jenna is out with Alaric so we have the house to ourselves".

Elena headed for the kitchen and Bonnie and Jeremy followed close behind. Jeremy gave Bonnie a quick look and from his vantage point he could fully appreciate the low-cut gray T-shirt that she was wearing today. Had she always had so much umm….chest? He wondered what it would feel like to run his hands over them. They looked so soft and reminded him of warm caramel. When he had seen her at the door her long brown hair in loose curls framing her face he couldn't for the life of him understand how she didn't have someone special in her life already. Well that would soon be remedied if he could just play his cards right. It was not only that she was beautiful but he had a feeling that when Bonnie Bennett connected with that lucky someone she would put her whole heart into it. There would be no turning back for her she was just too loyal and caring for anything else.

In the kitchen they all sat down at the table. Bonnie and Jeremy were next to each other and Elena sat across from them. She looked like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"I went to see Katherine", she stated looking at them anxiously.

"You what?" both Bonnie and Jeremy exclaimed simultaneously.

"Are you crazy? We worked so hard to get her in there, away from you to keep you safe and you went to see her", Bonnie asked incredulously. "How did you even get into the tomb?"

"Please don't be mad Bonnie. I begged Caroline to help me and I swore her to secrecy. I had to find out don't you see? Rose says there is someone else after me". Elena was by now twisting her hands nervously.

"Isn't that the woman who got you kidnapped?" Jeremy asked wondering why she would believe anything that came out of that woman's mouth.

"Listen she's staying with Damon and Stefan at the boarding house. She's not bad trust me. It is just she is terrified of who is really after me. His name is Klaus". Elena went on to give them the full story of everything that Katherine had told her. About the moonstone and the breaking of the curse and how all of them had a part to play in it. Bonnie couldn't believe this, the oldest vampire in the world wanted to kill Elena so he could spill her blood on the moonstone to break the curse of the vampires? She felt like she was in a bad episode of the Twilight Zone and it kept replaying and replaying.

Jeremy looked over at Bonnie. She looked shell shocked. He was worried for both of them. How could they protect Elena, Caroline and even Tyler? Reaching for her hand under the table he squeezed rubbing his thumb back and forth over her knuckles.

Bonnie felt Jeremy take her hand. He was trying to comfort her, his big hand engulfing her much smaller one. She gave him a return squeeze.

"So how are we going to stop this", Jeremy finally asked.

"You're going to do nothing. I only told you this so you would be careful. I'll handle this". Elena said confidently getting up from the table.

"You'll handle this, really Elena? How are you exactly going to do that because I would love to know? What do Stefan and Damon say about this anyways?" Jeremy asked looking at her expectantly. He knew she was his older sister but all he wanted to do was shake her until the stuff coming out of her mouth made sense.

"I'll deal with it okay. I am not discussing this anymore". Elena could be very stubborn when she wanted to be and this was one of those moments. "Bonnie?" Elena asked turning her attention to her friend. Bonnie had not spoken much after hearing what Elena had to say. She knew Elena and she wasn't even going to waste her breath arguing with her. All that was going through her head was that she needed to talk to Stefan and Damon and come up with a plan to make sure that all of her friends were safe.

"Sure Elena, I'll let you handle this".

"Are you serious?" Elena asked looking suspicious. Jeremy was looking at Bonnie as if aliens had invaded in her body.

"Hell no…" Jeremy started to say when he felt Bonnie tug on his hand sharply. What was she up to?

Everything was quiet for a moment. "Well okay this went better than expected. I have some stuff to do so I really have to go. Sorry Bonnie that I have to run but you understand right?"

"Sure I do. I'll be fine. I have lots of school stuff to catch up on", she said smiling reassuringly at Elena.

Giving each other a hug again Bonnie watched as Elena left the house and got into her car. She hoped she would be okay until they could get her out of this mess. She felt Jeremy behind her.

"We need to talk to Stefan and Damon. Come up with a plan to deal with this".

"But I thought you were going to stay out of it".

"I never said that Jeremy. I said I would let her handle. I never said that I wouldn't be handling it too".

So this is what she had been thinking all along she had never had anything intentions of letting Elena do this alone. He was not surprised.

"Just let me take a shower. I was going to get one before you got here but was working out. I'll make it really quick. You okay to wait here? He asked as he turned to go up the stairs.

"Yeah no problem Jeremy"

Giving her one more look he bounded upstairs to get ready. Oh what Bonnie wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall of that shower. He was really making a pervert out of her. There was no mention of the text or last night. They would have to talk about it sometime but they were bigger problems at hand. She really hoped that Stefan and Damon had some idea of what they needed to do to protect everyone. Bonnie knew she couldn't let Jeremy loose anyone else in his life and especially not his sister and her best friend.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Bonnie looked at Stefan and Damon. She had driven back home and Jeremy had followed her. Then he had driven them both here. It was easier and that way it would appear as if she was home since her car was there. They needed the moonstone. Bonnie for the life of her could not understand why the brothers had left it in the tomb with Katherine. She had a headache already and it was only after twelve.

"He said if we got the moonstone to a witch they should be able to figure it out from there". Damon said looking at Bonnie for confirmation. "Little witch do you have it in you?"

Bonnie had no idea if she could break the spell. From all she had read only the witch who cast the spell could break it. What was she supposed to do with the moonstone if they got it from Katherine? She would never give it willingly to them would she?

"I'll figure it out Damon".

"That's left to be seen witch. But you're all we've got right now so you'll just have to do". He smiled sarcastically looking her up and down in the process. Bonnie gritted her teeth, with time she had learned to tolerate Damon. However she didn't know if she could ever fully trust him. How could you trust someone who saw you as a walking snack bar? Bonnie closed her eyes and repeated in her head, ignore, ignore, ignore. She had to chant this whenever she ran into him or she would be setting him on fire every five minutes because he was so damn annoying.

She felt Jeremy's eyes on her. Stefan and Damon had seemed uninterested that they were here together. With everything going on it seemed Jeremy had been accepted as part of the gang.

"How are we going to get the moon stone", Jeremy queried. "There's no way that Katherine is going to just give it to us, right?" he said looking to them for an answer.

Bonnie was thinking neither Stefan nor Damon could go into the tomb to try to get it because of the spell they would never be able to get out. No human could go in there either, Katherine might be weak from the lack of blood but she was still deadly. Could she try a teleportation spell? Was she even strong enough for that? If she could get something of Katherine's she could pin point her in the tomb and then hopefully be able to pinpoint the location of the moonstone. Then she would have to teleport it back to herself. That was a lot of magic. Not to mention she would then have to break the curse on the moonstone. But what other choice did she have. It was for her friends. Taking a deep breath she explained her plan to Stefan, Damon and Jeremy. Stefan and Damon looked impressed but Jeremy's face was just blank.

"Could you really do that Bonnie?" Stefan asked quietly with his usual furrowed brow.

"I don't know Stefan but I have to try".

"There's an old picture of Katherine that I have, we could use that couldn't we?"

"Yes that should work but I'll need some time to get it right. How about we meet back here on Monday after school? By then I should have perfected the spells". Stefan and Damon both nodded in agreement.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Jeremy had been quiet on the ride back to her house. It was after seven by then. They had spent the rest of the time fine tuning the details and then Jeremy had taken her for a bite to eat. Now that they had arrived they sat in the car. She waited for a moment and finally figuring he would say nothing more she opened the door to get out.

"I don't want you doing this. You're not strong enough Bonnie". His hand was on her arm stopping her from getting out of the car. She knew this had been coming. He had not been on board with this plan from the get go. "There has to be another way".

"What other way Jeremy? Please tell me? We can't let Elena die".

"Do you think I want that either but Bonnie the last time you did a spell you started bleeding through you nose and you went unconscious. How do you expect me to feel about this?'" he exclaimed angrily staring at her.

"I am doing this Jeremy. I'll be okay. I promise". Her eyes were pleading with him to understand.

"We'll just have to find another way because I'm not going to let you do this", he said quietly.

"You're not going to let me?" she stared at him incredulously. "I didn't know I had to get your permission? Listen I know you're worried about me but you're not the boss of me and I don't have to answer to you for my actions".

He could tell that this was escalating but he was not willing to let it go. He had just started getting to know her. These spells were just too much for her to do right now. She tried to get out of the car but he stopped her again.

He turned her around to look at him. "You know I want more from you right? She just stared at him. "I know I might not be your boyfriend or whatever but right now you're the girl I'm interested in and the hell I am going to let you perform some spell that could kill you when we haven't even explored any other options".

"Could you tell Anna or Vicki what to do? I highly doubt it. So why are you trying to tell me?" she asked angrily. "You're right you're not my boyfriend. I shouldn't have to be justifying myself to you".

"Do I even stand a chance with you? Or will I always be Elena's little brother for you" he asked seething by now.

"What does that have to do with anything".

"I'm asking because you're not even willing to consider that what I'm saying makes sense".

"You know what I don't want to talk about this anymore. Just let me get out of the car".

"We're not finished talking about this Bonnie", he said.

"Oh yes we….." Her sentence was cut short as Jeremy pulled her over to him his lips descending forcefully onto hers. Her mouth had been open and he used this opportunity to slip his tongue inside and deepen the kiss before she even realized. She moaned. That was all the encouragement Jeremy needed as his hand left her arm and reached to hold the back of her neck so that she could pull her deeper into the kiss. God he wanted her so bad she tasted so sweet and her lips were as soft as he imagined. Bonnie was returning the kiss as her tongue dueled with his. He was nibbling at her bottom lip and his hand ran up and down her side. It felt like she was going to explode. She felt his hand move under the bottom of her T-Shirt to touch her bare skin and she gasped.

"Bonnie" he panted not knowing how he could ever stop kissing her.

"Hm mm...Jeremy", she gasped. She needed air he was sucking all of it out of her. "I can't breathe", she said dragging herself away. Bonnie struggled to catch her breath. Jeremy looked at her lips they were a little puffy and they had that well kissed look. He had done that.

"I need to go inside", she whispered not looking at him.

"Don't you think we should talk about what just happened", he asked quietly trying to keep his voice even.

"Please Jeremy I just need to go inside"

"This is not finished Bonnie. We're not finished", he said staring intensely at her. She nodded reaching quickly to open the door.

This time when she got out of the car he didn't stop her. When she was inside her back to the door she heard the car start. She closed her eyes pressing her fingers to her lips. What was he doing to her? She was going to do the spell. She had to do it to keep everyone safe. Why was he making it so hard for her? Why couldn't he understand?

Jeremy entered his room quietly not wanting to alert anyone he was home. He really didn't feel like talking to anybody right now. Kissing Bonnie had been electric. He knew she was definitely feeling him too. There was no doubt in his mind about that now. She had moaned for him. He knew he had been forceful but he couldn't stop himself. He just wanted to protect her. She was stirring feelings inside him that were overwhelming and he wasn't sure how to deal with them. Lying back on his pillow he relived the kiss over and over again. He had to find a way to get that moonstone back that did not involve Bonnie. In the wee hours of Sunday morning a plan began to take effect. He would protect her even if she did not know she needed protecting herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone just wanted to say thanks for all of the lovely reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well though Jeremy and Bonnie have hit a bit of a snag but they are a work in progress. Thanks again for reading.**

**Chapter 4**

She was in front of her school locker and for the life of her she couldn't remember the combination to open it. So much had happened over the weekend that her brain had apparently pushed all other irrelevant information out. It didn't seem so irrelevant now she thought as she rattled the lock in frustration. She needed those books for first period English. Mr. Thomas, the English teacher didn't take kindly to students who weren't prepared for class. Resting her head against the cool metal of the locker her mind strayed to Jeremy again. He had ruled her thoughts for the whole of yesterday. She could still remember the kiss vividly. It had shocked her with its intensity and she wanted more, at least that much she had admitted to herself. But could she let him know? Not that she had any chance to tell him, there hadn't been a peep out of him for the rest of the weekend and if she was being honest, she was disappointed. He had made her really angry but she hadn't wanted him to totally ignore her.

"Hey Bonnie what are you doing?"

Bonnie raised her head to see Caroline staring at her looking quite puzzled. After all she was standing there with her head pressed to the locker in what appeared to be deep meditation.

She and Caroline were getting along much better now. For a long while after Caroline had become a vampire Bonnie was scared to talk to her, scared that the girl she had known no longer existed.

"Can't remember the combo to my locker and I have English first period".

"Mr. Thomas", she grimaced. "He really needs a day at the spa he stresses way too much. No worries though, remember you gave it to me at the beginning of the semester? Here let me try". Bonnie moved out of the way to give her room. Caroline took the lock, quickly entering the numbers and there was the sound of the lock releasing. "There, problem solved. What would you do without me?"

Bonnie smiled, "I don't know and I never, ever want to have to find out. Taking the books out of the locker she and Caroline started walking down the hallway.

"So how are you handling everything you know with being different now?" Bonnie asked awkwardly.

"Well I have to use so much more bronzer now in the morning to get that glowing look". Caroline said flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Who wants to be pale and pasty all the time? Well unless I drink you know what". Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "Oh but I'm not doing that, I swear", Caroline said rolling her eyes dramatically.

"I know", Bonnie smiled shaking her head. Only Caroline could worry about bronzer after having been turned into a vampire.

"Bonnie Bennett!" The voice sounded familiar, turning around she saw Luka running towards her. "You promised you'd show me around remember, and I'm holding you too it", he smiled adjusting the bag strap across his shoulder as he came to a stop in front of them.

"Luka, hey how are you? Sure a promise is a promise after all. Do you know where your first class is?"

"Yeah I asked some kid earlier and it should be the second door up there on the left".

Caroline proceeded to clear her throat very vigorously. "Oh Luka I'm being so rude this is my friend Caroline. Caroline this is Luka I met him at the grill. He's new here".

"Nice to meet you Caroline", he said giving her a quick handshake. He pulled back startled.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked.

"No, no I'm fine someone must have just walked over my grave as they say. So maybe we can meet up for lunch later, show me the lay of the land?" he said returning his attention to her.

He was looking really hopeful and Bonnie could see a mischievous grin spreading over Caroline's face.

"Sure no problem, meet me under the trees at twelve. I'll make sure I leave no stone unturned, scouts honor", Bonnie replied placing her hand over her heart for extra emphasis.

"Great I can't wait. Got to run, don't want to be late on my first day. Nice meeting you Caroline", he waved as he hustled down the corridor. They both watched him as he disappeared through the door to his first class.

"He so wants to get into your panties", Caroline stated very matter-of-factly after a slight pause.

"Caroline Forbes!" Bonnie squealed shocked, looking around frantically to see if anyone had heard her.

"But he does, did he see how he was looking at you? It could be interesting don't you think?"

"Oh my god I can't believe you just said that out loud", Bonnie said hustling down the corridor to her class.

"Well I'm only telling you what I feel my vampire senses seldom fail me", she said looking quite pleased with herself at her own observations. Bonnie wondered what she would sense if she and Jeremy were in a room together. It probably would be like fireworks going off.

"Here's my class Caroline. Thanks for helping me get into my locker. I'll call you later".

Bonnie gave her a quick hug before she pushed the door to enter the class. Caroline looked happy and given all that had happened to her she was glad.

"Ms. Bennett if you're going to be coming to class I appreciate if you didn't dally"

Sighing under her breath Bonnie hurried to her seat, it was going to be a long hour and half indeed.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Her morning classes were finally over and she felt drained. Mr. Thomas had been a real terror as usual. On top of that she had spent yesterday perfecting the spells and she was beginning to feel the effects. The classroom she was in now was going to be free until one and she still had a half hour before she had to meet Luka, she would try to catch a quick nap. There was a lot of work ahead of her and everything and everyone were depending on her. Resting her head on the desk she wondered why she hadn't heard or seen Jeremy. She would have to be the first one to break the ice and give him a call but right after this nap. When had she gotten so tired? Slowly closing her eyes she drifted off to sleep and quickly began to dream.

_Bonnie couldn't tell where she was but it was dark and cold. She was walking along a rocky path and her feet were bare, her toes curling against the cool rock. What was this place? Running her hands along the walls she followed the trail. Was that voices she could hear? They were pulling her towards them. She came to a bend in the road and the voices now seemed to be on top of her._

"_Give me the moonstone Katherine. We can break the spell and you would be free of Klaus forever"_

_There was a tinkle of laughter. "Do you think that baby witch could really break the spell? Please I've been around a much longer time than you. The moonstone is safest here with me. I'm not giving it up to anyone"_

_Katherine? Who was she talking to and about the moonstone? Bonnie's feet carried her closer and closer._

_The other voice paused, "I can make you give it to me". There was a more raucous cackle of laughter from Katherine. She seemed highly amused. _

_ "Little boy the only reason you're still alive is that I'm bored and you aren't bad to look at", she snickered._

_Bonnie's stomach clenched in a tighter knot every step she took. The voice of the man she knew it, but it couldn't be. It just couldn't. Her steps suddenly felt heavier and heavier as if they were trying to stop her from seeing what was just around the corner, but there was no stopping now she had to confirm who it was. As she came face to face with the speakers her worst nightmare was realized. Katherine and Jeremy stood facing each other and Katherine was looking at him like he was the tastiest morsel she had ever seen._

Bonnie awoke with a gasp running a shaky hand over her face. That had been no dream. It had been a vision. She had been a witch long enough now to know the difference. What had Jeremy done? Oh god! Her hands gripped the table tightly. With visions it could be happening now or about to happen. Pulling her cell phone out of her bag she dialed his number. Please answer she whispered over and over again, her stomach clenching in a tighter knot when she only got his voice-mail. She didn't even bother to leave a message she knew where he was. He was in the tomb with Katherine. The next number she called was Stefan's. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hi Bonnie, all set for this afternoon?"

"Stefan", she said shakily

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately. She could hear the alertness in his voice.

"It's Jeremy he's trying to get the moonstone from Katherine", she whispered. "He's in the tomb I saw it in a vision", she blurted out as tears settled in her eyes but refused to fall.

"Bonnie, please just take a deep breath. Why would Jeremy do that? We had a plan, I don't understand?" he queried calmly trying not to upset her more than he could tell she already was.

"I don't have time to explain Stefan, just believe me when I tell you Jeremy is with Katherine and we need to get there now"

"You know I'll always believe you Bonnie but I'll go alone I don't want you getting hurt. I'll bring him back".

"No Stefan you come and get me right now. Don't you understand he's in the tomb, you need me", she said desperately as she dragged her bag over her shoulder and ran out of the classroom. "I'll meet you out front". She ended the call without waiting for a response and headed for the door. When she stepped out the front entrance of the school Stefan was already at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

No-one had bothered to replace the slab of rock which closed off the entrance to the tomb and that was how Jeremy had gotten in. Her heart was pounding and it reverberated throughout her whole body. Bonnie always had the grimoire with her and with that in hand Stefan had carried them both to the tomb in minutes. He set her on the ground gently. She trusted Stefan even after all that had happened. He was always fighting against his baser nature and that determination had always inspired her.

What were they going to do now? "Do you think we should call for him", Bonnie asked.

"I can hear his heartbeat Bonnie, it's strong and steady. He's alive", he smiled at her reassuringly. "I have to go in and get him. There's no other way".

"I know", she whispered solemnly. "I'll lift the spell so that you can get back out".

"Can you do it alone?"

"I can do it Stefan. I will do it. Just go and get him out of there and let me worry about the rest. Make sure that somehow you delay Katherine long enough so that I have time to re-seal the tomb after you're both out".

Stefan nodded in acknowledgment. "We worked hard to put her there, believe me Bonnie there is no way I'm letting her out now. She'll be weak from the lack of blood". Only thing was that she had Jeremy in there a walking feast, Bonnie thought to herself. She couldn't think like that. It would all work out. It had to.

"Just be careful Stefan"

He nodded one more time and then walked into the tomb.

Time felt as if it were dragging. How long had Stefan been in the tomb? Probably only a couple of minutes but Bonnie swore it felt like hours. She held the grimoire in her hands and was already preparing to lift the spell so that Stefan would be able to get out. Chanting out loud she concentrated on the words and she felt the power flowing from her. Little by little she could feel the spell around the tomb weakening. She breathed more deeply trying to get as much air into her body as possible, air was life and she needed every breath of it for this spell. Her upper lip began to sweat and she could feel a slight throbbing in her head but still she chanted. Closing her eyes so she could shut everything out, she bowed under the weight of the spell. It was draining her faster than she had expected but she not only had to bring it down but also get it back up. Hurry Stefan she prayed silently.

"Bonnie!" Stefan screamed. "We're out! Re-seal the tomb I managed to slow Katherine down. She's right behind us".

Bonnie opened her eyes just in time to see Stefan exiting the tomb dragging Jeremy behind him. Thank god he looked okay. Stefan though was bleeding from wounds to his chest but she could tell they were not serious

"Bonnie!" Stefan screamed again. "We don't have any time I can hear her coming"

Oh heaven help them she didn't know if she had the power to do this. She began chanting the spell backwards asking for was undone to be done once more. The dull throb was now a sledge hammer in her head and she was sweating profusely. A small trickle of what must have blood started to run from her nose and she knew Stefan and Jeremy must have been looking on in horror. Just a bit more she thought she could feel little by little the spell on the tomb being made whole again. Something wet ran out of her ear and the grimoire felt like a huge weight in her hands. Chanting one more word there was a release of pressure and she knew that the tomb had been sealed. Bonnie felt herself falling as the grimoire tumbled from her hands. Stefan reached her first but she still hit the ground hard and then there was blackness.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

It was soft and there was something cool on her face. Opening her eyes seemed like the most difficult thing in the world but she could hear someone cajoling her to get up. The voice was irritating, she just wanted to sleep. Why wouldn't it leave her alone? Suddenly it all came crashing back, Jeremy, the tomb, Katherine and she tried to sit up. The abrupt movement sent a sharp bolt of pain through her head and she groaned.

"Hey, hey just lay back you're still weak"

Stefan was gazing down worriedly at her as he pushed her gently back onto the bed. Taking in her surroundings she realized she was at the boarding house in one of the rooms. They had brought her here after she had collapsed. She had collapsed she cringed inwardly. This meant they knew that something was wrong. As she oriented herself she saw that Damon and Jeremy stood off to the side of the bed. Damon's face was unreadable and she just couldn't bring herself to look at Jeremy.

"Bonnie what happened back there? You scared us half to death"

"I'm fine really it was just a big spell", she said quietly.

"You passed out Bonnie and you were bleeding. How can you be fine?" Stefan pressed looking for answers.

"I just need a bit of rest and I'll be okay", she said wishing that Stefan would just drop it already. Jeremy stayed silent and Damon continued to stare. They were looking at her like she was broken glass she had to get out of there and quick. "I guess I should be heading back, at least try to make it to the afternoon classes so no one misses me", she said as she got up more gently from the bed this time, putting her feet on the floor.

"I don't know if that such a good idea. You need to take it easy", Stefan started to say.

"No I have to get back to school could you please take me? I don't want it to get back to my Dad that I skipped school he wouldn't be happy", she insisted begging Stefan with her eyes to say yes. After a moment's hesitation he sighed and nodded in agreement. He could tell she didn't want to talk about it and he didn't want to push her right now.

"I just need to go get cleaned up", he said as he looked down at the sorry ruin that had been his shirt. With one more worried glance backward he left to get changed. Damon stood there for a moment looking as if he was trying to see right through her and then he followed Stefan. That left her and Jeremy alone together. She stared down at her hands praying that Stefan would ready soon. He was a vampire after all, it shouldn't take that long.

"Well I'll head downstairs to wait", she said standing shakily to her feet. Jeremy made a step to help her but she put her hand up to stop him. Jeremy paused.

"So you're going to run away again as usual?"

"I'm not running away from anything I have to get back to school"

"Right so you're going to play that game, act like nothing happened", he asked.

"Maybe it's a game for you but not for me Jeremy. This is life and death we're dealing with but you don't seem to care"

"Is that what you really think?"

"What else am I supposed to think you run off and nearly get yourself killed without care as to who you'd hurt"

"Firstly Bonnie I didn't run off. I had a plan and if any of you would give me the time of day and stop treating me like an errant school boy I would have told you. But I knew you'd never agree to it. I did it so you could be safe and we'd have the moonstone.

"Well I wasn't safe and we don't have the moonstone, so I'd say you failed on both counts", she said crossing her hands angrily over her chest.

A pained expression crossed his face and he clenched his hands so that his fingernails bit into the skin of his palm. Did she know what it had done to him to see her falling to ground blood running form her ears and nose. He had tried so hard to avoid this, her being hurt and in spite of it all she'd still ended up that way because of him. When Stefan had found him he had already managed to corner Katherine. He'd had the full armory of weapons at his disposal compliments Alaric's stash. Stefan had run right into the middle of it and that is how he'd gotten hurt.

"I'd never want to see you hurt Bonnie", he whispered. "That's why I did all of this so you wouldn't have to".

Bonnie really looked at him for the first time since coming out of the tomb. He was pale and she could see the stress lines around his mouth.

"You know I thought you'd changed", she said shaking her head. "Maybe there could have been something between us. I was really considering it Jeremy and then you go and do something like this. How can I trust you?"

Stefan came through the door at the same moment and he felt the tension in the air. "Are you ready Bonnie?"

"Yes, I'm ready", she said walking towards him leaving Jeremy standing in the middle of the room. He ran his hand through his hair as he stared at the door that Bonnie had just walked through.

"You messed up kiddo, the witch isn't too happy with you", Damon smirked. When had he come back into the room?

"I don't have time for this Damon. I've got things to do", Jeremy said irritably stalking towards the door. He was not in the mood for this shit right now.

"Listen kid I'll give you once tiny bit of advice okay?" Damon offered grabbing Jeremy's arm to stop him from leaving. "The best things are worth fighting for. That little witch has a thing for you. Now are you really going to give up that easily?" He asked arching his eyebrow questioningly. Releasing Jeremy's arm he proceeded to saunter out of the room.

Jeremy watched him go, puzzled that Damon would offer him any sort of advice. He reached his hand into his jacket pocket, absentmindedly stroking the moonstone which lay there. Jeremy had gotten it, they had all thought he'd failed but he hadn't. He'd tell them later but now didn't seem like such a good time. Bonnie was upset and he could tell Stefan was too though he had said nothing. What was he going to do about her? Had she really been thinking of giving them a chance? She was using this whole situation now as a handy excuse although he could see why she would be angry. He'd try to talk to her again but he wasn't going to let her treat him like a child. His mind made up he headed out the door to find her.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Bonnie ended her day as she had started at her locker the only difference now she could get in. She needed a long shower and a good night's sleep, though she knew sleep would not come easily when Jeremy was constantly intruding on her thoughts

"Hey you stood me up", she turned to see Luka standing behind her. She'd forgotten all about him. "Are you okay you look a bit under the weather", he asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine and sorry about today some really important stuff came up", she smiled apologetically. "Can we do it tomorrow?"

"Sure, no problem"

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then", she said getting ready to leave.

"Bonnie, I was going to tell you at lunch but you know things happened and you didn't make it but I just wanted to let you know you're not that different", he said staring at her like he expected her to understand.

"Sorry I'm not sure what you mean", she was too tired for this right now.

"Okay I can see I'm going to have to be more direct", he said pausing for a bit. "I'm a witch like you. Well a warlock and I think we can help each other out."

Bonnie was speechless Luka was a what and how did he know about her?

"Listen, can we just talk? Really all I want to do is talk okay", he said gently. Bonnie was still hesitant and he saw this. "Okay just watch". Chanting under his breath Bonnie looked down to see one of her books rising quite smoothly from out of her arms. When he stopped the book dropped back down with a thud. Looking at him in amazement she couldn't find a single thing to say.

"Please Bonnie just to talk".

What could it hurt she was so hungry for someone like her, who would understand. With Lucy she had almost had it but she had left her too. He just wanted to talk right?

"Okay", she finally said.

Looking relieved Luka followed her as she walked out the door. He started to talk about how he had found out he was a warlock and she became engrossed. This was someone who knew exactly what she was going through. So immersed was she that she didn't see Jeremy standing silently by a tree watching them as they walked away.

What was she doing with him? He just knew that this whole thing was about to get a hell of a lot more complicated. Sucking his teeth in frustration Jeremy headed home determined to get Bonnie alone later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Thanks for the reviews as always and I hope you enjoy.  
**

**Chapter 5**

A week had passed and still Jeremy had not managed to pin Bonnie down. Ever so conveniently when he tried to talk to her she was either surrounded by Elena and Caroline or running off to meetings for the planning of the school carnival. Apparently everyone was pretty excited about the thing and Bonnie was a head organizer. He stared moodily at her across the lawn. She was having lunch with Elena and Caroline as usual. Not once had she turned to look at him but she had to know that he was there. It was apparent that she was avoiding him but they were going to talk about this face to face whether she liked it or not.

"Why is Jeremy burning a hole in the back of your head?" Caroline asked her curiously as she looked over at Jeremy who was obviously staring intensely at her. Elena turned to look and gave him a quick wave.

"Yeah Bonnie what's up with you two? Elena asked turning her eyes back to Bonnie questioningly.

"Nothing is up", Bonnie muttered taking a big bite out of her sandwich, hoping to avoid having to answer anymore questions. Jeremy had been staring at her all week. She'd been hanging out with Caroline and Elena constantly or attending meetings for the carnival so that he didn't catch her alone. She thought he would have given up by now but he was still constantly seeking her out.

"Well he's been like a lion with a thorn in its paw", Elena continued. "Lumbering about the house, slamming doors and working out like there's no tomorrow. If I didn't know better I would say he's having girl troubles".

Bonnie almost choked on her sandwich and Elena looked at her thoughtfully. She did not even want to know what was going through her best friend's head right now. Had she become the girl in Jeremy's life? Yes, circumstances had put them together and the sparks had just flown but she had decided that it wouldn't and couldn't work out between them, end of story. He was just too unpredictable and he needed to get back to as normal a teenage life as possible, even though all of this craziness was going on around them. If she kept involving him in this plan to deal with the curse and he got hurt she would never forgive herself and she wasn't sure that Elena would either.

On the other hand she had been spending a lot of time with Luka recently. There was a comfort level there of knowing they both were experiencing the same thing. He understood her in ways that most people couldn't. She stared down at her lunch pensively. It was better this way. Jeremy would just have to get used to it and she would have to live with the memory of that kiss.

"So how are things with Luka?" Caroline queried intruding on Bonnie's thoughts. Right now this was her favorite thing to talk about.

"I told you we're just friends. He's new here and I'm being nice", Bonnie told Caroline for the umpteenth time. She had yet to tell them that Luka was a warlock and didn't quite know when would be the right time to do so. Sometimes she felt old beyond her years. Bonnie was twisting her hands fretfully and she looked up to see that both Caroline and Elena were staring at her.

"Are you really okay Bonnie?" Elena asked quietly there was some worry in her eyes that was also reflected in Caroline's.

"Guys I'm fine, where is this coming from? Please stop it, besides you guys have your own troubles and you need to focus on getting them resolved", Bonnie smiled reassuringly.

"We all know the situation that we're in Bonnie, that doesn't mean I don't have time to worry about my best friend. You've been real off kilter lately. Are things okay at home?" Elena asked hesitantly.

Were things all right at home Bonnie wondered. She could never really tell, her father was not the talkative sort to begin with and then her being a witch had only strained their relationship further. He didn't want to hear about it far less know that she was practicing witchcraft. It felt as if she was living alone most times. Bonnie was well provided for physically and he checked in to make sure she was behaving as she was supposed to, but emotionally that was another story. When Grams was alive she had felt so loved and so wanted that Bonnie had been able to tolerate it. Now she sometimes screamed silently into her pillow trying to let out the pain of the terrible loneliness she was feeling.

"Guys seriously I'm good all things considered", Bonnie said, leaning over to squeeze both Caroline and Elena to her, trying to convince them as well as herself that it was all okay. They hugged her in return and eventually they began to giggle as if they were ordinary teenage girls without a care in the world. "Alright then enough with the heart to heart I have to go prepare some stuff for the carnival. I want it to be the one perfect thing in our lives at least".

Stuffing the last bit of her sandwich in her mouth she got to her feet careful to hold her dress down. It was a cute little halter-neck sun dress of greens, browns and blues that stopped quite a few inches above her knees. Being as it was bit windy she didn't want to risk flashing half the school, especially a certain someone who was still looking at her.

"See you in history guys", Bonnie said giving them a wave before making her way back into the school.

As they watched Bonnie walk away causing many a male head to turn in her wake. Elena noticed Jeremy get up quickly and saunter back as well. She turned to Caroline about to ask her if she had noticed but her eyes were already on him. Was there really something going on between him and Bonnie? It was looking more and more that way. Elena shook her head in puzzlement. She was probably reading way too much into this than was necessary but if it was so, she didn't know quite what to think about it.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
**

Her head was down as she hurried to History class. The impromptu meeting that had been held with the carnival committee had taken a little longer than expected. Organizing it was sure a lot of work but it kept her busy and her mind off other things. That's why she didn't notice him until he was right on top of her.

"Hi", was all Jeremy said. Bonnie gazed up at him startled. "You've been avoiding me". She looked guiltily down at the floor because it was true.

"Can we go somewhere and talk?" he continued standing in her way.

"I'll be late for class Jeremy and besides there is nothing to talk about"

"You know that isn't true. If it was, you wouldn't have to be scheduling your day so that you don't run into me", he said accusingly. "So what's it going to be? We can talk right here if you want but I figured you might not want to do this in the middle of the school corridor". By now the people passing were looking at them curiously. They were both looking very serious and it was drawing attention to them.

From the look on his face Bonnie knew that he was not going to take no for an answer and though she had been avoiding it, she had known at some point she would have to put this to rest. "Yes we should talk to close the book on this", she finally agreed. Jeremy frowned and she could tell he hadn't liked her use of words.

"Let's go to the back of the school it's secluded and no-one will disturb us there", he said letting her statement pass.

Nodding her head in agreement she followed him as he made his way out the door and to the back of the school. When they arrived it was totally empty as expected. It was nice and cool outside and some big oak trees had branches that spread almost over the entire area. The sun shone through them making playful shapes on the ground. There was nowhere to sit so Bonnie turned facing Jeremy her back to the wall.

"So we're here", she said looking up expectantly at Jeremy.

He furrowed his brow again. "I'm sorry about how things happened with the moonstone. I know now I should have worked together with you guys and not run off by myself. You had every right to be upset with me". There was true remorse on his face and Bonnie could see that.

"Thanks for the apology I'm not that upset anymore. I was just scared something terrible was going to happen to you".

"I know", Jeremy butted in. "It wouldn't happen again Bonnie".

"No it's not going to happen again because you're going to stay out of it from now on and away from me", she said determinedly.

"What?"

"I mean it Jeremy, the best way for you stay out of trouble is to let Damon, Stefan and I handle this".

"Wait a minute so let me get this right. You want me to stay out of it and stay away from you too?" He asked his face unreadable.

"Yes, it's the only way. We'll make sure Elena is safe and everyone else". Bonnie saw him clench is jaw and his lips tighten. He was working hard to control himself.

"First off Elena is my sister, emphasis on my. So I'm going to make this clear just one more time. There is no way I'm standing by and not doing a thing when some old ass vampire is coming after her" he said through gritted teeth.

"Jeremy…" Bonnie started trying to interrupt.

"Secondly I have to stay away from you?" He had taken some steps in closer and she had retreated, her back now pressed to the wall. "That sounds like a real convenient way of not dealing with what was and is happening between us".

Her pulse had quickened a bit as she clutched her books defensively to her chest. He was so close that she could feel his warm breath on her face.

"You're not listening as usual Jeremy I think there is no point in talking about this anymore. I've said my piece, just please try and stay out of it", she mumbled as she moved to go back inside. He put his hand up on the wall beside her head to stop her from going.

"What are you doing", she whispered taking a shaky breath. Putting his other hand on the wall Bonnie was completed trapped on both sides.

"You look at me Bonnie Bennett and tell me you don't feel anything for me", his voice was gravelly with emotion. "That you don't think of me kissing you, or touching you", he said leaning in even closer still so that he could brush her hair over her shoulder and place a tender kiss there. Bonnie's breath hitched in her throat as she threw her head back slightly at the sensation of his lips on her bare skin.

His shirt had risen up a bit due to the position of his arms on the wall. She could see the smooth expanse of his washboard abs peaking out and a light trail of hair disappearing into the top of the low riding jeans he wore. It took everything in her not to run her hands over them and see where the treasure trail led. He made her feel like a recovering alcoholic one touch from him and she was off the bandwagon.

"Well let me tell you I think about kissing you all the time Bonnie" he whispered as he trailed his lips up from her shoulder to kiss the pulse beating wildly in her neck. Bonnie couldn't contain the gasping moan that it elicited from her mouth. "I dream of more than kissing you though" he said pausing for a moment, flicking his tongue over the soft skin of her throat. "There are things I imagine doing that I'm not sure I could ever tell you", he said quietly his lips still against her neck. God he felt as if he was going to burst through his jean. He could hear her taking short hitching breaths and it was driving him crazy.

Why was he the one person who could make her feel this way, her whole body was on fire for him. She felt him lower one of his hands to trail it up her thigh, it was electric. The books that she had been holding to her chest dropped uselessly to the ground.

"I don't know what this is but tell me if this is something you can ignore Bonnie?" he said his voice was now hoarse with passion. He lifted her thigh up and pressed his hips into hers in a grinding motion.

"Jeremy", Bonnie whimpered clutching his shoulders for support so that she did not just crumple to the ground.

Jeremy closed his eyes and gave an answering groan. He couldn't take this much longer. The response he was getting from her was pushing him over the edge. Raising his head he looked directly into Bonnie's eyes. They were cloudy with desire and her mouth was slightly open.

"If you can look me in the eyes and tell me you don't want me around I'll stay away Bonnie", he whispered tilting in to claim the lips he had not touched with his own since that night in the car. She stared wordlessly up at him as his lips got closer and closer.

"Bonnie!"

Shit! Who the hell was that? It took all of his will power to drag himself away from her. He lowered her leg quickly turning around, but still partially blocking her from view of whoever was coming. He stooped to pick her books up so he could place them in front of him. No one needed to see the little problem he was having right now. As the person appeared around the corner of the building he saw who it was and swore under his breath. It was the guy from the grill. He'd noticed that she'd been spending some time with him recently.

"Um mm am I interrupting something"? Luka asked questioningly as he surveyed the scene he had come upon.

Both Bonnie and Jeremy were silent for a moment. Bonnie was still trying to gather her wits and hoped that she did not look a mess. Her pulse was racing and her heart was beating out of control. She had totally lost it and at the back of the school no less.

"I guess you could say that. Bonnie and I just had some things to work out", Jeremy said trying to work all of the innuendo he could into that small statement. He looked over to see her still standing with her back against the wall. She looked so good that for a moment he forgot Luka was still there as he looked her up and down letting his eyes take in the whole of her.

"Why are you looking for Bonnie?" Jeremy asked tearing his gaze away to look again at Luka.

"We have History together and I noticed that she wasn't there yet. She's always early so was making sure nothing was wrong", he said smiling pleasantly. Something in his statement rang untrue to Jeremy though he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Why go to all of this trouble to find her and how did he know where she was anyway? This was not the first place that anyone would come looking.

"You've checked and she's fine, so you can go now I'll walk her to her class", he said quite rudely.

"Jeremy!" She was a bit shocked at the curtness of his reply.

"All I said is that I'd walk you back", he said smiling innocently at her.

"It's okay, Bonnie and I are going to the same class no need for you to go out of your way", Luka said as he tried to take Bonnie's books out of his hands. Was this guy for real? Could he be anymore obvious? Did this mean something was going on between him and Bonnie? That couldn't be, not after what had just happened.

"No worries", Jeremy said brushing his hand away. "It's not out of my way at all". Luka looked as if he were about to say something more but Bonnie jumped in.

"It's okay Luka, Jeremy will walk me back I'll see you there", Bonnie almost missed it but she saw what she thought was a momentary flash of rage cross his face. It was gone as quickly as it had appeared.

"Sure, no problem, I'll see you in class", Luka said smiling tightly. He spun around and left as quickly as he had come.

"Is something going on between you and that guy?" He asked his face dark at even the thought of it.

"Yes", Bonnie started to say. She saw Jeremy's face settle into scowl and he looked as if he wanted to kill someone. "It's nothing like whatever you're thinking okay so just relax".

"It isn't?" he queried slightly placated.

"No but I really have to get to class I'll explain it to you all later", she said reaching out her hand for her books. He had regained control by now so he didn't need to hold them in front of him any longer.

"I said I'll walk you back to your class and that means carrying your books too", he said hugging them now to his chest protectively. It seemed that this was always where they ended up.

"You never answered my question. Do you want me to really stay away from you?" he asked quietly. Bonnie folded her arms and looked down at the ground confusedly.

"I didn't think so". A broad smile spread over his face whatever she was feeling or thinking he knew she didn't really want him to stay away. Though he had gathered that much from how she had responded to him. He just wanted to drive it home for her benefit.

"Let's get you to class"

Standing aside so she could walk past him he watched her smooth her hair self consciously. She looked flushed and gorgeous. He was not going to let Luka or anyone else have her that was for sure. They walked silently back arriving quietly at the door to her classroom.

"Here are your books", he said as he placed them in her hands.

"Thanks"

"So we'll meet up later? I have some other stuff I need to tell you about".

"Sure okay", Bonnie said tentatively. No matter how hard she tried to deny it this Gilbert boy was pushing all the right buttons.

"Good", Jeremy smiled. "I'll meet you out front after school".

He waited as she entered the classroom and she could hear his footsteps retreating as she quietly took her seat next to Caroline and Elena. She was already about fifteen minutes late. The teacher looked at her but made no comment. Thank God she was usually early, it seemed like he was going to give her a break this time. Opening her books on the table she looked over to see the girls staring at her questioningly. She mouthed to them that something had come up. Looking over in the other direction she realized that Luka was also staring at her. She gave him an uneasy smile and looked away trying to concentrate on the class. However it proved impossible, all she could think about was Jeremy and how she was still tingling all over from what had just happened. Bonnie was certain that she would be borrowing Caroline's and Elena's notes after because she just didn't have the power to focus on anything else besides the situation that was Jeremy Gilbert right now.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Classes had just finished and Luka watched as Bonnie left with Jeremy. She had given him some excuse as to why she couldn't meet up today to practice their magic, as they had been doing for the past week. Grunting he turned away and headed over to the parked car that was currently waiting for him. It was his father, opening the door he slipped inside.

"Why aren't you with the Bennett witch today" his father asked sourly.

"She had other plans Dad. Its no big deal, its only one day"

'Do I have to remind you that we're on a schedule here and the consequences if we fail? We need that moonstone", he hissed angrily as he looked at his son.

"I'll get it okay just chill. I know what's at stake", he said staring ahead not wanting to look at his father anymore.

"Good, you better get it and soon". With that he pulled out from the curb onto the road leaving Luka to figure out exactly how he would get the moonstone before time ran out.


	6. Chapter 6

**This was a pretty long chapter even for me :) however I hope you enjoy it. I wanted to build even more on Bonnie's and Jeremy's relationship because things are going to get a bit dicey from here on out. Thanks to all those people who have reviewed, bookmarked or made this one of their favorite stories. Thanks again for reading, your reviews are always welcome.**

**Chapter 6**

"You have the what?" Bonnie asked staring at Jeremy incredulously.

"I have the moonstone", Jeremy whispered again, looking around hurriedly to see if anyone was nearby. They were at the Mystic Falls Grill, the booth they were in was slightly secluded but people still passed by every once in a while.

"I can't believe this, you had it all this time and you're only now telling me?" she asked somewhat sharply. "We have to tell Stefan and Damon", she said going for her cell phone. She couldn't believe he had kept something like this from them and here she was thinking he had wanted to further thrash out what was going on between them. Instead he had hit her with this bombshell.

He placed his hand on her arm to stop her. "I don't think you should do that". She paused in her rummaging a look of incomprehension on her face.

"Just know that it's safe and hidden but I'm not going to turn it over just yet", he continued.

"Wait a second", Bonnie interrupted. "You have the moonstone but you're not going to give it to us? Am I hearing you right? What on earth is going through your head Jeremy?" Bonnie asked heatedly her voice rising towards the end. "This is everyone's life you're playing with".

"Bonnie, just hear me out", he said looking at her earnestly. He could see the indecision on her face but he had the moonstone and he wasn't telling, so the choice was sort of out of her hands. He didn't speak he just waited patiently for her to agree.

"Fine", she agreed grudgingly settling back into her seat. "But this better be good", she said as she crossed her hands over her chest. He was looking at her with those puppy dog brown eyes. God he really needed to stop staring at her like that.

"Okay here's the thing, you need time to figure out exactly how to break the curse on the moonstone", he said hurriedly not wanting her to interrupt.

"If Damon and Stefan know that we have it, they might not mean to but there will be pressure for you to figure it out. I saw what happened to you back at the tomb Bonnie. You're not strong enough and the spell to break this must be a hundred times harder to do than that. I just have a feeling that if I give it to you now you're going to try to do something before you're ready. You're no help to anyone if you get hurt", he managed to finish awkwardly. Just the thought of anything happening to her made him cold. He wasn't going to go through that again especially if there was something he could do to stop it.

Bonnie had been listening pensively and she had heard the worry and concern in his voice. All of his actions were showing her how much he cared for her well-being and it made her feel as if she was not alone in all of this. Bonnie had to admit what he said did make quite a bit of sense. This way she would have a bit more time to master the spell that was if she could master it at all. No one could ever know, but she had been terrified when she was performing the spell on the tomb. She had felt her life force being sucked out of her and she had been very close to maybe never waking up again. Jeremy could never know, if he did she would never get the moonstone willing. That she knew with total certainty.

"What about Katherine? Won't she spill the beans to Stefan and Damon?" she asked biting her bottom lip nervously. Jeremy gave an inward sigh of relief. She was considering it and hadn't just discarded it as some fool idea. Also it made him think that if she agreed this willingly then this spell to break the curse on the stone must indeed be one hell of a whopper.

"I've thought of that too. She won't say a word because she needs all the leverage she can get", Jeremy said excitedly his eyes lighting up. "If the Salvatore's knew she didn't have the moonstone they would leave her in there to rot. I'll just talk to her and she'll see that she doesn't have much of a choice".

"No, No, No Jeremy you're not going back there", she said shaking her head back and forth adamantly.

"I'll be alright", he insisted. "All I'm going to do is talk to her. We have the moonstone I need nothing more from her except her silence". She stared off across the room unhappily.

"I don't like this", she finally said.

He reached over the table to take her hand and he could see the concern for him written all over her face. "I'll go tomorrow. As soon as it's done I'll call you. I promise", he said seriously squeezing her hand.

"I still don't like this, but I'll agree to it, you got the moonstone after all when we said you couldn't. I'm just going to have to trust you on this one", she said as she gave his hand a return squeeze. Jeremy was ecstatic he knew this had to be some sort of milestone for them she was finally seeing him as her equal.

"Bonnie?"

So immersed were both of them that they had not seen the tall black man walking up to their booth.

"Dad?" Bonnie turned to stare up at her father. He was looking down at her and Jeremy and she saw his gaze stray over their hands which they were still holding over the table.

"Mr. Bennett", Jeremy said also looking up removing his hand easily from Bonnie's.

Mr. Bennett was a handsome man in his late 40's, an inch or so over 6 feet tall. His face was chiseled and his temples were lightly dusted with grey hair and right at this moment he did not look too happy.

"I thought you'd be home by now Bonnie. It's a school night after all", he continued not ignoring but nor really acknowledging Jeremy's greeting as he looked at his daughter. Bonnie felt as if she would die of embarrassment why was her father even here and treating her like if she was some delinquent child who needed to be sent home.

"What are you doing here? Thought you wouldn't be back until tomorrow?" she asked, choosing not to respond to his previous query.

"I finished earlier than expected" he replied curtly. Sighing inwardly Bonnie knew he was going to be difficult.

"Jeremy and I were just discussing some school stuff and the time got away from us", she finally admitted grudgingly. It is not like she could tell him what they had been really discussing.

"I would have made sure she got home safe Mr. Bennett", Jeremy added quickly. This was the first time he had met the father of a girl he was interested in. Vicki's dad had been absent and well Anna had been a centuries old vampire whose only tie had been to her vampire mother.

"He's Elena's brother, Dad", Bonnie interjected as her father continued to stare at Jeremy.

"I know who he is, he's a Gilbert"

Jeremy didn't like the way he said Gilbert it was as if it was speaking about some contagious disease. His first meeting with Bonnie's Dad was going down the drain so to speak and he didn't know why.

She just needed to get her Dad out of here because it was obvious he was having a major issue with her being out with Jeremy. When she needed him he was rarely around and now here he was suddenly playing father of the year.

Slinging her bag over her shoulder she slid out of the booth. "Just remember to give me a call tomorrow", she said as she turned to leave. Jeremy nodded in acknowledgment.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Bennett", he said in a last ditch attempt to smooth whatever waters he had disturbed. Barely stopping to give him a glance he turned on his heel and followed his daughter out. What had that all been about he wondered? He had seemed to dislike him right off the bat. Jeremy hoped this would not be another obstacle for him and Bonnie he was already working with his A game and he didn't need any more setbacks. Easing out the booth he headed for the door not sparing a glance backwards. If he had he would have noticed the man slightly off to side staring at him intently as he left.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Bonnie could not believe her father he had been so rude to Jeremy she fumbled with her keys to get into the house. He must be right behind her she had hightailed it too her car and hoped to make it to her room before he got home. After a few more seconds of fumbling she was finally able to get inside. She closed the door firmly behind her heading quickly to the stairs. She was almost to the top when she heard the keys in the door. Dammit he was home already. All she had needed was thirty more seconds.

"Wait a minute"

Sighing inwardly she realized she wasn't going to escape whatever little discussion he wanted to have with her right now.

She turned around to look at her father. If only she had learned the spell to make her invisible.

"What", she asked shortly coming reluctantly back down the stairs.

"Don't you take that tone with me young lady", her father said sternly. She remained silent looking down at her shoes.

She could feel him watching her but refused to look up. "I don't want you talking to that Gilbert boy anymore". Bonnie whipped her head upwards to meet her father's gaze. Now that had been direct.

"You don't what?" she asked in disbelief. Since when had her father cared who she talked to?

"You think I don't know what you're playing with Bonnie. Its fire and I know the Gilbert's history. I'll say it again Bonnie. I don't want you talking to that Gilbert boy".

"You can't tell me who I can be friends with. I'm not a child"

"I don't care how old you are, you're my daughter and it's my job to make sure you're safe"

"And what if I don't stop talking to him?" she asked challengingly still trying to wrap her head around this whole conversation.

"You don't want to test me Bonnie. I love you dearly but I'm not going to let you go down the same road as your mother", he said firmly no suggestion of retreat in his voice. She was at a loss for words. Was he serious?

"You can't control me like this", she said indignantly. "And what road did my mother go down?" This was the first time he had mentioned her mother in a long time.

"Just do as I say Bonnie", he said acting like he hadn't heard her last question.

"How am I supposed to do that when I don't understand anything you're saying" she asked in frustration.

"Go up to your room, I've said all that I wanted to and I expect that you will act accordingly. You might not understand it right now but I'm only doing what's best for you".

"Dad, just hold on a minute..." Bonnie started to say but she was talking to his back as he walked away. She stood by the stairs for a few minutes listening to her father moving around in his study. This was completely uncharacteristic of her father. He usually did his thing and she did hers. It felt like a case of the body snatchers. Who was this man in front of her trying to lay down the law? Well he had another thing coming if he thought she would stop talking to Jeremy. She had just started getting used to the idea of maybe a "them". Spinning on her heels she marched angrily upstairs wondering to herself why her father was suddenly intent of making her life even more troublesome than it already was.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Bonnie was so tired. Her sleep had been restless but thankfully by the time she had been ready to leave for school her father had gone. She was barely managing to keep her eyes open through the Math's class she was in now. At least Jeremy had called her a little while after she had gotten to school and let her know everything had gone well with Katherine. That was one less worry, at least.

She looked absentmindedly through one of the windows pondering just how she was going to perform this spell. The best source for anything was probably Grams house but she hadn't gone over there since the funeral. It had been too hard to go there and know that there would be no-one to answer the door. However, she would just have to suck it up there was too much at stake and she couldn't afford to delay any longer. Luka was also an option, he might know something she didn't but there was no way she could trust him with the whole story. She hadn't even gotten a chance to tell Jeremy about him, though she wasn't sure if it was really her secret to tell. All of these decisions to be made, how was she supposed to know which was the right one? She stared listlessly out of the window for the rest of the period praying that it would all be over soon.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Math's class was over and Bonnie was looking for Luka. She wanted to have lunch with him and drill him for any information that he had but he was proving harder to find than water in the desert. However she did run into one Jeremy Gilbert looking like sex on a stick. He had slightly rumpled, just got out of bed look going on and his voice was extra husky.

"Hi", he said smiling sweetly down at her.

"Hi", she smiled back shakily. He was giving her the butterflies.

"I hope everything is okay with your Dad?" Their little run in had kind of played on his mind all night.

"Yeah everything is good", she assured him. Bonnie wasn't sure when she had made up her mind to ask him but she knew there wasn't anyone else she would rather go with. "U mm", she started hesitantly not sure exactly how to go about asking this. It was Jeremy, he was the one person she'd been able to depend on lately. There was no way he would say no right? "Would you mind going with me over to my Grams house? I haven't been there since you know. There might be some stuff that could help me with the spell", she said faltering towards the end not sure what else to say.

"You don't have to say anything more", he said gently. "I'll be there". How could she have ever doubted that he would say anything else but yes.

"Good" she said the relief evident in her voice. "Well I was going to have some lunch but I think I've changed my mind. I really need to do some more work on this carnival thing. I've had some distractions lately and I'm a bit behind with the planning". Not to mention that the biggest one was currently standing right in front of her.

"See you later, right?"

"I'll meet you there right after school", he said looking as pleased as punch. Anytime that he could spend with Bonnie was good and it touched him that she had wanted him to come with her. Giving him one last smile she made her way down the corridor. She really wondered why the heck she couldn't find Luka. She'd just have to look through Grams books in the meantime and hope that they were enough.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Bonnie stood alone in the middle of her Grams house. Her heart had been racing all the way over here. It had the musty smell of a place that was no longer lived in. She trailed her fingers over an antique table that her Grams had loved. It was covered with dust and she rubbed it between her fingers sadly. The curtains looked dreary, hanging limply echoing all the emotion and more she was feeling inside.

Jeremy was outside parking his car for what seemed to have been a while. She took one deep, shaky breath. Turning about slowly she remembered all of the time she had spent over here, baking cookies or listening to her Grams stories about the good old days, and then when the magic had started she had been her comfort and her mentor. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Jeremy had come in and was standing quietly behind her. Bonnie hadn't even realized, so engrossed was she in her memories.

"I'm here", he said softly. "And your Grams is too". She shook her head willing away the tears that had started to settle in her eyes.

"Okay, let's get on with this" she said stoically. "We can start in the study Grams had some very old books there and they are quite a bit of them. Some she would never even allow me to touch. She would always tell me you're not ready for that power yet Bonnie". Was she anymore ready now she wondered? But sadly the choice had been taken from her hands.

Jeremy trailed after her taking in all the figurines of what appeared to be strange mythical beasts. Some of them looked so real as if at any moment they could spring into life. Continuing to look around Jeremy came to the very speedy conclusion that a witch had definitely lived here. Not that he'd had any doubts. He'd already seen what Bonnie could do after all. It just drove the point home in an entirely new way.

Bonnie pushed open the door to the room that contained all her Grams books. If she had thought outside was stuffy then she didn't know what think of in here. She started coughing almost immediately. Jeremy went over to open a window hoping to let some wind in. After a couple of minutes it became bearable. How had it gotten so run down she thought? She promised herself there and then she would come over here from now on and keep this place clean. This was the place her Grams had loved and she wasn't about to let it run to ruin.

"That's better, so where do we start?" he asked Bonnie.

"Just anything that looks really old. I'm not sure what we're looking for but I'll know it when I see it".

"Okay", he said looking around dubiously. Everything in here looked old if you asked him but maybe she was being serious.

"You start with the books on the higher shelf and I'll look at the ones down here. Hopefully we'll find something before not too long". She randomly pulled a couple books off the shelf and took them over to the large mahogany table that occupied the center of the room. Jeremy pulled off a couple and took them over to the table not sure what he was looking for.

"So what are we looking for again?" Not wanting to sound stupid but needing enough information so he was really of some help to her.

"Anything to do with increasing one's magical ability or tapping into to more energy stuff like that", she said distracted totally engrossed in the book in front of her. She was so cute when she was serious he thought. Okay he needed to focus he thought giving himself a mental shake, her life could depend on it. He picked up the first book and he concentrated on finding something in there that could help her.

More than an hour had passed and still nothing he was getting frustrated. They had been pouring over these books for what seemed like an eternity. They still had Bonnie's full attention she had not come up for air not once.

"Hey, anything good in there", he asked.

"Yes these books are amazing", she barely grunted out not even bothering to look up at him.

"Yeah I get that. I mean do you see anything in there that could help you?" he asked again trying to get some response from her. He didn't even think she heard him this time around. She was busy mumbling under her breath while tracing the words on the page with her finger.

"I'm talking to you", he said poking her in her side to get her attention. That got a little gasp out of her.

"Don't do that Jeremy", she said holding her side protectively looking at him with the cutest furrowed brow and pouty lips. That was interesting, he did think that the lady was protesting a bit too much so he did it again this time on the other side and he got an equally delicious gasp out of her.

"Are you ticklish", he asked taking a step in closer. Bonnie could see the sudden mischief in his eyes.

"You stop right now Jeremy Gilbert", she said slowly stepping away from him. "We don't have a lot of time and we still have all of these books to go through". She did not like how this was going one bit

"You didn't answer my question", a look of pure unadulterated joy coming over his face.

"I am not ticklish okay", she said not very convincingly as she eased slowly over to the door.

"You are so lying, Bonnie Bennett", he said an out right grin on his face now.

She didn't even bother to wait she made a beeline for the door a little scream escaping her. Bonnie had not made it two steps when she felt his hands go around her waist. He started to tickle her there immediately, his fingers felt like they were everywhere and she began to giggle uncontrollably.

"Jeremy", she managed to gasp out as she buckled over a bit trying to escape his hands.

"What were you saying? What? I can't hear you?" he laughed leaning in closer pretending to be listening as he watched her writhing around, trying to escape his grasp. Bonnie could barely get any words out.

"Stop", she finally managed to squeal.

"Nope, this is way too much fun", he continued putting renewed vigor in his tickles. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get away. He was holding her with no apparent effort on his part.

"I can't take anymore', she laughed as her knees finally buckled. The both went to ground together. They didn't fall too hard it was more of a natural collapse. By the time it was over he was above her and he pinned her hands loosely above her head with one of his. She was gasping beneath him still trying to recover.

'I can't believe you just did that", she giggled for the moment not paying attention to the fact that she was just the tiniest bit restrained.

"Why that was a challenge and I had to prove you wrong", he countered as he looked down at her. "Besides you were totally ignoring me".

"Well I give up. You win. You proved me wrong. Are you happy now? She said smiling up at him. She looked so beautiful lying beneath him. Could he really hope that there would be relationship between them? Bonnie saw when the light-hearted teasing left his face.

"I really like you Bonnie Bennett", he whispered suddenly as he lowered himself so that her chest was pressed firmly against his, being careful not to crush her with his weight. "I really hope you like me too". He lowered his head to press his lips gently to hers. It was the sweetest kiss. It felt like warms days at the beach and hot chocolate in the winter. Jeremy raised his head slightly to look down at her.

"I really like you too Jeremy Gilbert", she whispered just as softly gazing up at him. Jeremy didn't know what to say he had wanted to hear something from her for so long and this one little admission made his heart soar with joy.

"I'm going to kiss you again", he said smiling down at her triumphantly. He hadn't let go of her hands a part of him liked knowing she couldn't get away from him though she only had to say one word for him to let her go but she lay passively beneath offering no resistance. This time when his lips touched hers he groaned the heat was right there. He brushed his tongue against her lips and she opened to give him entry. She was as sweet as he had remembered. He used his tongue to conquer her mouth. He couldn't get enough of her. Their tongues dueled as Bonnie craned her neck upwards so she could taste more of him. It was sweet torture not being able to move her hands.

The lovely friction of her chest against his was almost unbearable but he needed more. He lowered himself so that he rested lightly on her and he used his knee to gently nudge her legs apart. She let him accommodating him by moving them apart even more. Jeremy settled between them and started a slow back and forth rock motion. They were both wearing jeans but the sensation of moving against her was incredible. He could not even begin to imagine what it would feel like with nothing between them.

"Jeremy!" Bonnie moaned as she tore her mouth away from his. "My hands"

He finally released them. Both of his hands now moving up to cup her breasts under her shirt all the time never stopping the rocking motion with his hips. Bonnie turned her head to find his mouth again and she ran his hand through his hair pulling him towards her. Oh damn she'd never gone this far with anyone and like before she couldn't stop herself from thrusting up to meet the rocking motion of his hips

"Ahh", he said throwing his head back breaking the kiss once more. No-one had ever set him on fire like this that was the one coherent thought he managed to put together before he buried his face into her neck grinding even more forcefully into her. Bonnie gave a choking cry as he continued to thrust against her wrapping her arms around him. Jeremy didn't know if he could stop all he had really wanted to do was to kiss her but then he had wanted more and now she was moving so deliciously against him. Only an act of God could stop this now.

A shrill ring suddenly pierced the room cutting through the pants and moans that had been the only sound only seconds ago. Even then they didn't stop as Jeremy's continued to nibble on her neck. However the person was persistent and Bonnie realized that it was her phone that was ringing.

"I need to answer that. It might be my Dad", she finally managed to get out still holding him close against her.

"Do you really have to?, he said after a moments pause. A part of him knew that this really couldn't happen here with so much still left unsaid between them but another part of him wanted to make Bonnie his in a way that left her with no doubt as to where this was heading. The former logical train of thought finally won out and he knew no matter how much he wanted her at this moment it was the right thing to do.

"Just give me a second, you can call them back". She could hear the agony in his voice. "Just stop moving", he said through gritted his teeth trying to calm himself down.

"Okay", she said in a very tiny voice. She needed some time too. All she wanted to do was to stay with him like this forever. The phone had at last stopped ringing and Jeremy after a few minutes was able to raise himself off of her. He reached down to help her up get up not letting go of her hand. He was looking at her gravely.

"We need to make this official Bonnie", he said firmly."You've been avoiding this for too long, this thing between us is undeniable and I know you're finally seeing that. I don't want to be just the guy who you can get hot and heavy with, I want to be the guy who you go to the movies with or for ice-cream or a hundred other things that I could think of us doing together. All I need to know is that we're finally on the same page", he said looking at her intently for a definitive answer.

"Jeremy you're right I've been fighting this for a long time", she admitted. It's just there is so much going on. I was scared and then there was Vicki and Anna not to mention Elena. Jeremy tried to interject but she gently placed a finger to his lips to stop him. "Let me finish please", she begged.

"But I can't fight it anymore", she whispered removing her finger from his lips. "You make me happy in a way I haven't been in a long time even in all of this mess and I want to do all those things with you too so I'm willing to figure it out as we go".

The moment was surreal she was finally going to do this with him. They were still some things to discuss he knew the whole Anna and Vicki thing was still something he needed to clear up with her but that was a discussion better left for another day. Right now all he wanted to do was revel in her confession.

"Great", he said a look of happy relief crossing his face. "So can I take you to the carnival?", he asked smoothly. Wow he wasn't pulling any punches. If she was going to be in she had to be all in.

"Yes, we can go to the carnival together".

He smiled contentedly. It was all working out finally. Though there was still this business with the moonstone but not even that could dampen his mood. Releasing her hand he moved away from her a little distance between them was good. He wasn't quite as calm as he would have her believe.

"I'm sorry we didn't find anything", he admitted suddenly contrite about the time they had lost. It was just that when he was alone in a room with her he couldn't think straight. The most innocent things led to something more.

"It's okay I didn't mind", she said ducking her head as she felt a blush creeping up her neck. She was really the most enchanting girl all innocent and sweet but with an undercurrent of passion that ran to her core. She moved away from him trying to hide her embarrassment. Her eyes caught a book that Jeremy had taken down but had not gotten a chance to look through. It was totally black and it seemed to absorb all of the light around it. Even the very pages were black. However the binding of the book stood out a startling silver white. Making her way over to it she picked it up dusting it off. It had no title, that was interesting she thought turning it over lightly in her hands. As she went to open it her phone rang again. That thing sure knew how to ruin a moment. Sighing in frustration she tucked the book in her bag deciding to take it home as she pulled out the phone to answer it. It's was her father. She was not going to even bother to answer and then she thought better of it. No need to make things more difficult than they already were.

"Dad", she answered as calmly as possible motioning Jeremy to be quiet. He looked puzzled but stayed silent.

"Where are you" so much for a hello.

"I was working on the Carnival. I'm the head committee member remember".

He paused for a second. "Okay, so when will you be home?" he asked not challengingly her on her story. She really hated this he was treating her like a five year old but she held her tongue.

"I'm on my way home", she said instead.

"Good, I'll see you later", he said abruptly disconnecting the call. What was up with him? She hated lying to anyone especially him but what else could she do.

"What was that about", Jeremy asked.

"Nothing just my Dad checking in", she said brushing it off lightly. Jeremy could tell something else was going on but she was not willing to talk about it now. He'd get it out of her eventually though he just didn't want to put a damper on all of the progress they had made today.

"I think we did all that we could here", she said picking up her bag that was now heavy with the book.

"Yes I think we did", he said looking at her intensely. Bonnie looked away quickly feeling flushed all over again.

As usual he waited by the door as she got into the car. Buckling her seat belt she looked up to tell him bye and he surprised her with a quick but tender kiss to the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow", he said stepping away from the door. She touched her cheek lightly as she watched him walk to his car. Bonnie started the car and headed home.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

As usual her Dad was missing in action when she got there why had he even called her? Bonnie headed straight into the shower and a cold one at that. She and Jeremy were really going to date she pondered as she let the water wash over her. Elena also crossed her mind and she was still worried about how this would go over with her. They had crossed that line of being just friends a long time ago. All that had happened was that she had taken the final leap and admitted it to herself, once and for all.

Stepping out of the shower she headed back to her room and changed into some of the most comfortable pajamas she owned ready to snuggle down for the night. Oh but she needed to look at the book she remembered. Bonnie hustled over to her bag and pulled it out. It was the oddest looking book she contemplated tilting her head as she surveyed it. No time to waste she thought as she scrambled with it onto her bed. She gingerly opened it not sure what to expect her heart pounding with anticipation. The first page was blank so she kept turning but all the pages after it were without a word also. Her nose wrinkled with disappointment. What was the meaning of this? This book had looked as if it had many secrets to tell. Bonnie flipped through the pages again frustrated that there was nothing in there. All of that excitement and for nothing she said out loud to the empty room. As she moved to close it a small glimmer caught her eye. Had that always been there? Lifting the book closer to her face she looked at what she realized were tiny words at the bottom of the last page, written in the same silver toned color of the books binding.

"_With death comes life_", she read softly under her breath. That was all there was on the page. She frowned in puzzlement how could that be all that was written in this whole book. At that very moment the wind gusted angrily through her bedroom window threatening to knock over the lamp on her bedside table. She jumped up quickly, dropping the book on her bed and wrestled to close the window before it could do any damage. As suddenly as the wind had started it died down. A little shiver of dread ran up her spine as she finally managed to close it. She looked over at the book on the bed. For some strange reason she didn't want to touch it anymore. Biting her bottom lip she moved over to her bed and hesitantly picked it up again. She'd show it to Jeremy and see what he thought she decided. Or maybe she could take a chance and show it to Luka. She wasn't sure but in any event there was nothing more she could get from it, right now. Bonnie placed the book gingerly on the bookcase in her room giving it one more look as she climbed into bed. The feeling of dread had passed and she smiled thinking of her first kind of "official date" with Jeremy. What should she wear? He made her feel like such a girl she giggled as she tucked her pillow under her head. She'd wear something that was sure to knock his socks off for certain. Bonnie drifted off to sleep eventually with thoughts of Jeremy still playing across her mind.

A little while later a small raspy sound could be heard throughout her room but Bonnie was in a deep sleep. If she had opened her eyes she would have seen the book pulsing in and out as if breathing a black oppressive light coming from between its pages. Eventually it stopped and all was quiet. Bonnie continued to sleep unaware of the magic she had awakened and the terrible power that would be unleashed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Everyone here is another chapter I hope you enjoy it. It took me a bit longer to write but I have finally finished it. Your reviews are always welcome they inspire me to write more. Thanks as always for reading.**

**Chapter 7**

The day of the carnival was finally here and Bonnie was both relieved and excited. It had been fun to plan but it had been even more hard work than she'd expected. She was currently strolling through the mall in hopes of finding something really cute to wear later on. Elena was actually on her way there, she'd said she was about five minutes away when Bonnie had called her earlier. This day was going to get pretty interesting from here on out. She planned to tell Elena about Jeremy and the fact that they were kind of involved. Though, after all that had happened between them that was putting it a tad mildly. There was no way she would ever tell Elena those finer details, the picture of her little brother and her best friend having hot make-out sessions definitely crossed the line of too much information. Bonnie paused to look at an especially cute top in a shop window. That could work she thought, putting together in her head what she could wear it with. After a few moments of further contemplation her mind again wandered to the dreaded conversation she needed to have with Elena. She would delay telling her if she could but the carnival was today and she'd been putting this off for too long already. A promise was a promise and she wasn't going to break the one she had made to Jeremy.

He'd been especially sweet over the last couple of days and there was no way she would disappoint him. Besides she was really looking forward to it as well, there was no use denying it. Thank goodness he'd understood her need to keep their growing relationship under wraps until she could tell Elena. So instead he'd been sending her cute little text messages about how much he was looking forward to today and how great it was going to be. With every passing day it felt more right between them. This might actually work if she could get everyone else on-board and use to the idea.

"I finally made it", a winded Elena said as she came up behind Bonnie. "Hey, where was your head? You didn't even see me coming".

"Elena", Bonnie exclaimed as she spun around to greet her. "Nothing, was just trying to figure out if I should get this top or not".

"Oh that's cute but we can do better", Elena grinned as she gave the shirt a once over. "I'm so glad we're doing something so totally normal like shopping on the weekend. I missed this", she said as she hooked her arm through Bonnie's leading her away.

"Me too", Bonnie said smiling at Elena. It really was like old times before all the madness had started.

"So where do we start? We haven't gone shopping in ages so we have loads of stores to cover".

Elena still had had her arm hooked through Bonnie's and she was taking them towards one of their favorite stores in the mall. Bonnie watched her as she talked excitedly about how much fun they were going to have today. The little discussion she needed to have with her could wait. Right now all she wanted to do was enjoy the company of her best friend. Chiming in just as excitedly Bonnie decided that for at least a few hours they would forget everything and just be regular teenage girls enjoying themselves on a very regular Saturday morning.

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"My feet hurt", Elena groaned as she collapsed into a chair at the food court.

"What about mine?" Bonnie whined, sighing in relief as she was finally able to sit down. It was nearly three hours later and they were both exhausted, talk about shopping one's self to death. She had never tried on so many clothes in one day. The looked across at each other and smiled.

"It was great", they both said simultaneously breaking out into laughter as they realized they had said the same thing at the same time.

"Yes it was and we have the greatest outfits to show for it", Bonnie said happily, raising some of their shopping bags in the air.

"We sure do", Elena agreed looking proudly at their purchases. Her gaze strayed to the many restaurants which surrounded the food court. "We are getting something to eat right? I think the shopping drained all my spare reserves from this morning's breakfast", she said clutching her stomach while looking at Bonnie with the most sorrowful eyes

Bonnie giggled. "Sure, I'm starving too no need for the added theatrics".

"Great, I just needed to make sure I got my point across", she laughed, as she got up from her seat. "So what do you want? It's on me".

"A burger and fries would just hit the spot", Bonnie said smiling from ear to ear.

"Okay, I'll be right back. You protect the bags".

"With my life", Bonnie whispered, hugging the bags closer to her while looking around furtively. Elena laughed at her antics.

"Who's the one with the theatrics now?"

"Oh and a chocolate milkshake too", Bonnie shouted after her.

"Your wish is my command", she said cheekily as she hustled over to get their food. Bonnie watched her go and a little of her nervousness passed about the whole Jeremy thing. The world could turn upside down but one thing she knew was that Elena would never turn her back on her.

Elena had returned with the food, she had gotten a deluxe ham and cheese sandwich from Bennie's and a vanilla milkshake. It always amazed Bonnie how such a small girl could put away so much food. Bonnie took a large bite out of her burger and closed her eyes to savor it. It should be illegal for something to taste this good. She took a sip of her milkshake and knew that she was in a tiny piece of heaven.

"Good huh?" Elena mumbled also digging into her sandwich.

Bonnie swallowed. "It's delicious. I missed these burgers". Elena nodded in agreement, they had really been starving. They talked a little about school and anything else interesting that was going on besides the obvious, but mostly they just ate silently enjoying each others company.

"I'm stuffed!", Elena exclaimed, leaning back in her chair. "I think this might rival the Christmas dinner of 2007", she groaned as she tried to make room in her stomach by stretching. She had finished it all. Bonnie still didn't know where she'd put it. Come to think of it she didn't know where she had put hers either. Gluttony really was a sin but every bite had been worth it. After a couple minutes Elena managed to pull herself upwards in her chair.

"Now that was what you call a lunch. I really hope I can fit in a corn dog or two at the carnival later", she said somewhat worriedly. "I really love those things".

"I can't believe you can talk about food right now", Bonnie said amazed.

"What? It's a couple of hours away. I will definitely have room by then". She said looking at Bonnie innocently. "Anyways I'm really looking forward to this carnival. Stefan and I really need just a normal night away from everything. You know what I mean?"

"Yes I definitely know what you mean", Bonnie said softly, in agreement as the real world intruded once again.

"So who are you going with anyway? You obviously have someone in mind or you wouldn't she putting all of this effort in". Elena queried. "Is it Luka?" she asked curiously. This moment had crept up on Bonnie and it caused her to stumble over her words a bit.

"We…ell actually", she managed to stutter out. "About that there was something I needed to talk to you about".

Elena stared at her for moment. "Sure, I'm listening. But why so serious?" Bonnie blinked, this was going to be as awkward and hard as she had imagined but it had to be done.

"The thing is, well what I'm trying to say is that I'm definitely not going with Luka", she finally managed to blurt out.

"Fine, you're not going with Luka, no big deal". Elena replied looking at her quizzically.

"That's not all though, I'm going with someone else and you happen to know them pretty well".

"I know them?" Elena queried looking puzzled.

After a moment Bonnie saw a look of startled enlightenment cross Elena's face. Had she really figured it out already? If she had then maybe she could stop this torturous explanation of her and Jeremy and just fast forward to Elena's reaction.

"You're going with Damon?" Elena asked in a horrified whisper.

"What?" Bonnie managed to get out before Elena continued in a rush not even waiting for a response.

"Bonnie you can't go anywhere with him. I know you too have been getting along recently but that's no reason to throw caution to the wind".

"Elena could you please just slow down a minute and let me finish"

"I can't believe you're doing this", Elena continued. She ran her hand worriedly through her hair not even hearing Bonnie anymore. "I'll get Stefan to talk some sense into you. If anybody can do it, he can.

Bonnie grabbed her arm. "Elena would you just stop. It's not Damon I promise you that. I would eat nails first".

"Then who is it? Why are you being so nervous?" she asked looking at Bonnie suspiciously. The worry was still written all over her face.

There was no avoiding this, the time had come. "It's Jeremy okay", she whispered letting go of Elena's arm and looking down at the table nervously.

"Jeremy" she repeated. "My brother Jeremy?"

"Yes", Bonnie whispered again looking everywhere but at Elena.

"Oh", was all Elena managed to say and then she fell silent. It was nerve racking just sitting there and waiting

"Say something Elena"

"For future reference don't scare me like that again", Elena said breathing out a sigh of relief.

Bonnie looked at her confused. "Are you upset?"

"Bonnie, I have to admit that I'm not totally surprised. The way you guys have been acting I knew something was up. You just freaked me out a bit. From the way you were behaving I thought you were going with the devil and the only one I know is Damon Salvatore".

"So you're truly fine with this?" Bonnie asked looking at her hopefully.

"In the beginning I'll admit I wasn't quite sure what to make of it but you guys deserve to be happy and if you're happy together I would never stand in the way of that. I love both of you too much".

Bonnie felt a weight lift from her shoulders. "Thank you Elena", she said giving her a tremulous smile.

"What did you think I was going to do? Forbid you guys from seeing each other?"

"I don't know. He's your younger brother and I'm your best friend. I didn't want it to be weird between us".

Elena leaned over so she could be closer to Bonnie. "Both of you are great and you have been through a lot. I actually think you guys could be good for each other. So don't worry about me and to heck with what anyone else thinks. All I will ask for is one thing". She said looking at Bonnie quite seriously.

"What?" Bonnie asked relieved that Elena was being so accepting of this.

"You can only talk to me about the G-Rated stuff. There are some pictures I really don't need in my head". Elena looked disturbed at the very idea of it and Bonnie couldn't help but laugh.

"It's a deal", she said looking at Elena in amusement.

"Goody. That's settled then. Hey look at the time, we really need to be getting out of here. I need to run some errands before I head home to get ready.

"Me too", Bonnie said gathering up their bags, handing Elena's over to her. "See you later then?"

"Yip, Stefan and I will be there. Oh and just brace yourself for Caroline's reaction. We know how dramatic she can be", she said rolling her eyes.

"Believe me I know", Bonnie said sighing. She would cross that bridge when she got there. The good thing with Caroline was that nothing held her attention for too long she was always ready for the next piece of juicy gossip. Elena and Bonnie exchanged quick hugs promising to meet up later at the carnival.

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

She set her bags on the bed and flopped down beside them. Elena knew and she was okay with it. This was what she had hoped for with all her heart. Bonnie couldn't wait to see Jeremy later on. He'd wanted to come and pick her up but she'd managed to convince him that it would be easier to meet him at the carnival. She could hear her father moving around downstairs. The one Saturday that he was home and it had to be this one, what a bummer. It would have been nice if Jeremy had picked her up but her Dad was here and she didn't need any drama messing up this day. Bonnie rolled over to get more comfortable and there was a heavy thud. Sitting up she looked down to see her bag on the floor, she'd kicked it over by accident. Leaning over she grabbed the strap lifting it up and a book tumbled unceremoniously to the floor. Bonnie looked at it and then gingerly picked it up. "The Book" as she liked to call it was still a mystery. There was only that one phrase written in it "W_ith death comes life_". More strangely she had taken to carrying it everywhere with her. Why was she doing that? She frowned as she looked down at it. Bonnie still had not shown it to anyone, she felt strangely protective of it even though touching it gave her a niggling feeling of disgust. She had to resist the urge to wipe her hands down the leg of her jeans but she was drawn to it in a way she didn't fully understand. Setting it on her bed she ran a finger lightly over its cover in almost in a trance like fashion. She needed to get ready soon but she had some time to practice a bit of magic. Everyday she had been pushing herself to do more and more, testing the limits of her body and it was beginning to feel much easier now. Would that be enough? She still had not found out anything definitive that would help her with the moonstone spell. Sighing, she pushed those thoughts away and tried to calm her mind so that she could focus.

Today she would try something a bit harder. Getting up she went to the bathroom to fill a glass with water. On her return she sat comfortably on the floor her legs crossed Indian style so that her arms rested on them. She took another calming breath and closed her eyes. When she felt ready she opened them once again and began to chant. At first it was hesitant but as the words washed over her they began to gain power. The rhythm of them was like the waves lapping on the shore, soft but determined. Nothing happened at first but then there was a tiny bit of movement. Bonnie watched as the water rose smoothly into the air leaving the glass behind. It was a quivering bundle held together only by the words of her spell. It hung suspended at her mercy, light reflecting through it as it danced lightly on invisible currents of air. This was where it became more difficult. Maintaining her rhythm, the words of the spell became harsher now. The water began to distend as if something internally was ripping it apart and she began to feel the strain. She looked on as the water began to harden, each molecule becoming a shining crystal floating in the air. It had been turned completely to ice. They spun and turned amidst each other but they kept the shape of a sphere it was almost looked like a mini disco ball.

Tiny beads of sweat began to break out on her forehead. She powered on, the rhythm of her spell changing yet again. Bonnie redoubled her efforts but slowly she could feel her control slipping away. She knew she could do this, why was the power just beyond her reach? No, she screamed inwardly I can't fail at this but she was already loosing the battle. There was a moment when she thought it was over and a lump of disappointment lodged in her throat. They were all depending and she couldn't do even this. Suddenly there was a tiny prickling sensation along her arms. A surge of power rushed through her causing Bonnie to arch her back in surprise. The ice came to a completed standstill in the air. Any strain she had been feeling disappeared in an instant and she chanted on effortlessly. She watched in amazement as the tiny ice crystals at last disappeared completely from view. She was doing it and there was no pain. Anyone watching would wonder about her excitement but Bonnie knew what she had done. The ice had been turned completely to vapor and if you looked closely enough you could see the slight difference in the air where the ice had been.

This was a huge step for her. Bonnie had always had mastery over the element of fire but the other elements had stayed closed to her, only with growing power could she unlock the doors to them. With ease she changed the water from vapor, to solid to liquid again. It was now easier to do than tying a shoelace. Finally she let the water descend back to the glass. Her gaze lingered there still not believing what she had done but she knew without a doubt she could do this again regardless of if it was glass or ocean of water. All hope wasn't lost yet she might just be able to pull this one out of the bag. Getting up she hurried over to the bathroom pouring the water down the sink. Humming merrily to herself she turned on the shower and returned to her room to grab her towel. The day had been truly fantastic first Elena, now this and soon she would be seeing Jeremy. As Bonnie got ready she could not keep the smile off her lips. Standing in the mirror a bigger grin spread across her face. She was definitely going to knock his socks off. Taking one more quick turn she grabbed her bag and headed out the door. In all of her excitement Bonnie didn't see the dying plant in her windowsill. This morning the leaves had been a bright shiny green and tiny little pink flowers had bloomed prettily from it. It was now a withered stump. The flowers had blackened and fallen off leaving not even one behind. Bonnie bounded down the stairs and out the door yelling a hasty goodbye to her father totally unaware of the tiny death that had just occurred in her room.

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Jeremy stood nervously at the entrance to the carnival. The wait was finally over, Elena had given him a little knowing smile before she'd gone to meet Stefan but she hadn't said anything outright. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Bonnie had told her. He would never admit it to Bonnie but sometimes he had doubted that she ever would. Now all of his doubts were gone and this could only take their relationship to another level. He caught sight of Bonnie's car as it pulled up and he started to make his way over, eager to see her. She was already out of the car by the time he got there and the sight of her caused him to catch his breath.

Bonnie watched as Jeremy approached her trying to gauge his reaction. His eyes lingered over ever place they stopped and she actually began to feel a bit nervous.

"You look great", he managed to get out as he stood in front her.

"Thanks. You do too", Bonnie replied a bit shyly smoothing her hair away from her face.

Jeremy couldn't take his eyes off of her. Bonnie was wearing a pair of skintight black leggings with black ankle boots. Her top was a dark green V-neck sweater with little spoofed-up sleeves. The sweater just barely hit the top of her thighs. Its color against her skin was amazing not to mention it brought out the emerald in her eyes. He leaned in to give her a lingering hug, squeezing her to him unable to help himself. When he released her his hands ran down her back and lightly brushed her perfect behind before he took a step backward. Little tingles of sensation ran through Bonnie as his hands slid over her. The outfit was definitely a hit he was looking at her like she was some tasty treat. He looked good enough to munch on himself with his close fitting Grey shirt over dark blue jeans. A couple buttons were left undone at the top and a smooth expanse of chest peaked through.

"Well let's go and enjoy the carnival", Bonnie said dragging her gaze away from him. At this rate they would be stuck in the car park staring at each other for the rest of the afternoon.

"Sure", he said moving to one side so she could pass. As he watched her go the view from the back was even more fantastic. Taking a deep breath he caught up to her in a couple of steps and tentatively took her hand in his not sure how she would react. She gazed up at him a bit surprised but made no attempt to remove it. Jeremy smiled down at her glad she wasn't worried about them being seen out in public together. He didn't know how the rest of the evening would go but it was off to a great start indeed.

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The day couldn't be going any better for them. Jeremy had managed to win her a gigantic stuffed lion. It was literally as big as she was and there was no way she could walk around with it. He'd gone to stow it away in her car. Looking around she was proud of the work she had done everything and gone without a hitch and now she was able to fully enjoy it.

"Bonnie", she looked over her shoulder to see Luka walking towards her.

"Hi", she replied as he came to stand next to her. "How are you? We haven't talked in a while".

"I know. I guess we were just busy", he said a bit stiltedly. "I see that all of the planning did not go to waste. Everyone is having a great time", he said as he looked at all the people who were there.

"Yes it came off wonderfully", Bonnie agreed. She really wanted to ask him about the book but maybe it wasn't such a good time with so many people around.

"So you're here alone?"

"Um-mm no actually Jeremy went to put something in the car. He should be back in a minute or two".

"I thought you guys were just friends?" He queried looking at her intensely. Bonnie wasn't sure that she liked the tone of that question.

"Things changed and we've become closer. Do you have a problem with that?" she asked curtly. They hadn't spoken in a couple of days and of all things he wanted to interrogate her about Jeremy?

"Hey sorry I meant no offense. It's just I never pegged him for your type".

"My type? Exactly what would you know about my type?" Bonnie asked looking at him disbelievingly.

"Come on Bonnie you know what I mean. We're different and you need someone who can truly understand you", he said leaning in closer to her.

"Listen Luka…" Bonnie started to say.

"What's going on here?" Jeremy asked as he walked up to them. He didn't like the look of this at all. Luka was entirely to close to her and he could tell they had been talking about something more serious than cotton candy and hot dogs.

"Nothing", Bonnie mumbled out. "Luka was just saying hello".

"Yeah", Luka agreed his gaze shifting between Jeremy and Bonnie. "I guess I better be going some people are waiting for me over by the Ferris wheel. We'll talk later", he said before spinning on his heal and walking off.

"That was not nothing", Jeremy said as he watched his retreating back. "That guy obviously has some agenda when it comes to you and I want to know what it is".

"Jeremy really later let's just enjoy the rest of the day".

"So you're not denying it?"

Looking at his face she knew he would not let this go until she spilled everything. Taking his arm she pulled him through a track next to a stall which led to a semi-secluded area at the back. Jeremy folded his arms on his chest looking at her expectantly.

"Luka's a witch well a warlock if you want to be technical". No use beating around the bush it was best to just get it out there. "He's been helping me with my witchcraft and I think he might have gotten the wrong idea about me and him but I'll straighten it out".

"I don't care if he's Santa Claus I just want to know what wrong idea he might have gotten about you".

Jeremy was completely unfazed about the whole warlock thing. He had given up long time ago on anyone being normal in Mystic Falls. However he did have a problem with this guy if he was trying to make a move on Bonnie.

"It's all one-sided believe me. I've never done anything for him to believe otherwise but I think he probably wanted something more out of it".

"That's good to know because I never had any intentions of letting you go", Jeremy said as he gazed down at Bonnie.

"I'll clear the air with him I promise. There's nothing to worry about", she said as she stepped in closer to him resting her hands on his chest. She went up on her tip toes to plant a kiss lightly on his lips. This was the first time she had ever initiated anything between them. As she went to move away Jeremy stopped her with a hand behind her head keeping her lips pressed against his. She opened her mouth almost immediately to give him access wrapping her arms around his neck. That was all the encouragement he needed as his hands dropped to cup the behind he had been admiring for the whole afternoon. Pulling her into him he continued to kiss her passionately leaving her breathless and clutching at him for support. This boy was definitely no amateur she thought as he released her lips so that he could nibble and suck on her neck.

"Hey what are you kids doing behind here?" A voice asked from the stall.

"I think we have to make a run for it", Jeremy whispered against her throat.

"I think so too", she whispered back.

Grabbing her by the hand they both turned and ran away from the voice until they came to an opening alongside another stall. They ducked through and were in the midst of the carnival once more. They were both laughing hard and out of breath.

"I can't believe we got caught making out", she giggled.

"When I'm with you I forget about everything else. I'm not sure what you're doing to me".

Bonnie's giggles petered off as she looked up at Jeremy. This was getting really serious, really fast. It was a freight train that neither of them could stop.

"Bonnie!"

Damn, it seems she was pretty popular today and then she recognized the voice. Caroline Forbes stood behind Jeremy a look of keen interest on her face. She could see Stefan, Elena and Damon making there way over. When it rained it poured as the saying went. The party had officially begun.

It didn't take long for Caroline to pull Bonnie aside.

"How didn't I know you were having sex with Jeremy Gilbert?" Caroline asked a look of total disbelief on her face. Trust Caroline to skip the preliminaries and get right to business.

"We're just hanging out to see where it goes Caroline. I am not sleeping with him".

"Well from the way he's been looking at you I would say it's not too far off", she said as she looked over to where Jeremy was standing with Damon.

"I can't believe you and Elena's brother have a thing. What about Luka I thought you guys were hot and heavy".

"Shh...shh could you keep your voice down", she said looking around to see if Jeremy had heard. "I was never hot and heavy with Luka that was all in your imagination". Caroline raised a pretty eyebrow giving her a very considering look.

"I almost feel like I am in an alternate universe", she sighed heavily. "So you guys going to do it in his bed or yours?"

"I'll text you when it happens", Bonnie replied sarcastically.

"Really?" she asked excitedly. Bonnie slapped her with her bag.

"Oww…ww", she squealed rubbing her arm and giving Bonnie a dirty look. Elena turned to look at them.

"Of course I won't be texting you Caroline Forbes about stuff like that".

"Fine", she said grudgingly. "I'm not sure if you noticed but you said when. Jeremy will definitely be getting a lot of action sometime soon", she smirked, winking slyly at Bonnie. Shaking her head she realized there was no winning with Caroline.

"I assume Elena is cool with this?"

"Yes she is actually. That's what I was most worried about".

"Well if you're happy that's all that matters to me. He has grown up that's for sure. I wonder what else has gotten big", she said mischievously as her eyes roamed over Jeremy. "A pity we vampires don't have x-ray vision".

"Don't you have your own romance to worry about", Bonnie asked trying to distract her. A tiny frown marred her features as she remembered Matt and Bonnie was sorry that she had brought it up.

"I don't know what's going on with us. I don't even want to think about it far less talk about it", she said broodingly.

"You'll figure it out and I'm always here if you need to talk", she said wrapping her hand comfortingly around her waist.

Jeremy looked over to where Caroline and Bonnie were talking. He knew she must be grilling Bonnie about him.

"So I see you took my advice Gilbert and you got the girl", Damon piped in drawing Jeremy's gaze away from them.

"It's amazing something you said actually made sense", Jeremy conceded.

"I've been alive for a long time. I know a thing or two about women", he said confidently.

Stefan and Elena walked over to them and Bonnie and Caroline soon followed. The whole gang was together and it felt pretty normal. Damon seemed to be on his best behavior. Maybe he wasn't as horrid as he would like most people to believe.

"So where to next guys", Elena asked glad that everyone was now in the know. Stefan had been pretty surprised about the whole Bonnie/Jeremy situation while Damon had just smiled on smugly.

"I want to go on all of the rides", Caroline said excitedly.

"That sounds good to me, everyone up for it?" Elena asked again looking around. Everyone nodded in agreement even Damon.

"Okay let's go. This is going to be fun".

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

They had literally gone on every ride in this place. Jeremy had not thought it was possible but when Caroline got something in her head she certainly followed through. It was now after 10p.m. and the carnival would be finished around 11p.m. or so. Stefan and Elena had thoroughly enjoyed themselves and after saying their good-byes had gone off to have some much needed alone time. Damon had disappeared at some point but no-one was worried, it was Damon after all. Caroline had also gone MIA afterward. Bonnie thought she had caught sight of Matt somewhere around and was probably trying to work things out. This left Bonnie and Jeremy alone finally.

"Want something to drink?" Jeremy asked.

"Actually that would be great. My throat is sort of sore from all of the screaming".

"I could imagine you have quite a pair of lungs on you Ms. Bennett".

"Whatever", she said giving him a big smile. Rides were really not her forte and she had nearly screamed her head off. Jeremy laughed that was one more thing he had learned about her today.

"I was thinking that after you could come over and hang for a bit?"

Bonnie smiled. "I would really like that".

"Good", he said beaming. "I'll go get the drinks and then we can leave".

She watched him go, this was one of the most perfect days she had had in a long time. Who would have thought that he could make her so happy?

"Here's your drink".

Bonnie looked around startled to see Jeremy besides her offering her a cup.

"Wow that was quick?"

"Yeah there was no-one in the line. I was really lucky". She took a sip of the ginger-ale glad for the sensation of the cold liquid running down her throat.

"Thanks Jeremy that really saved my life", she said as she continued to sip her drink.

"So do I only get a thank you? I could think of other ways you could thank me that are way more fun", he said impishly.

"So what do you want instead?" she asked playing along.

"A small kiss would suffice, if it isn't too much trouble that is?"

His face was the picture of innocence. Why the heck not Bonnie thought. Kissing him was her most favorite thing to do anyways. Bonnie leaned into him and Jeremy lowered his head so that he could meet her lips. When their lips touched it was nice but Bonnie missed that tiny spark that was usually there between whenever they made contact. It couldn't always be fireworks she guessed and besides it had been a long day. They continued to kiss comfortably and Bonnie was just about to come up for air when she heard movement behind her.

"Bonnie, what the hell are you doing?"

She knew the voice but it couldn't be because it just couldn't. Shifting so that she could face the voice, Bonnie met the eyes of an incredibly hurt and angry Jeremy.

"Jeremy", she whispered incredulously. What was going on here? How could Jeremy be there and kissing her too. She spun back around disbelieving and her gaze met Luka's. Bonnie's stomach did a flip flop and her knees almost buckled.

"Is this what you call one-sided?" Jeremy asked the hurt he was feeling in every word. He stalked towards them dumping the drinks. Luka was on the ground before he even knew what hit him.

"Wait Jeremy, please", she shouted stepping between them.

"Explain this to me Bonnie. Explain why I come back to find you kissing this guy", he said shaking her hand off his arm. "This day was perfect why would you do something like this?"

"Listen I thought he was you", she pleaded.

"What? Really is that the best you can come up with?" he said sharply.

"I'm out of here", he said disgustedly moving away from her.

"You don't believe me", she asked tears settling in her eyes. He looked at her and for a moment and she thought he would cave.

"I don't know what to believe Bonnie". With that he stalked away from her leaving her speechless. How had the most perfect day gone to the worst in just a few short seconds?


End file.
